


Sinjaren

by Devil Rose (Tiggerola)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bondage kink, Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Did I say M?, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Enja, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Household Assimilation, I meant E, Implied Shellphone Sex, M stuff doesn't really come till later, M/M, Mama!Ja'far, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Partial Assimilation, Sinja, Slight divergence in timing, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love, mostly - Freeform, past castration, unpopular interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose
Summary: Ja’far admired Sin through their years together, but Sin doesn’t exactly feel the same kind of attraction. Is it possible to open his heart to another when the first Prince of Kou shows interest in him?Ja’far likes Sinbad, but Kouen likes Ja’far…Welcome to this Guilty Pleasure Crack Pairing worked into being plausible with the canon! Starting with The Summit before Aladdin's Alma Torran story as that is the first time they canonically see each other in person.
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen, Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 159





	1. Start of the Summit

**Author's Note:**

> The Setting  
> Okay, so according to the lovely Omake from vol 22 [(The Stormy Night Before the Summit)](https://youdontknowthings.tumblr.com/post/124756065697/arashidono-magi-volume-22-omake-naoscifra-and) it looked like Sin and gang were in Sindria the night before meeting with Kou at the summit…Sindria that is way south and the summit being up between Reim and Magnostadt. So the apparent months it took to go from Reim to Imuchakk and back in AoS and the 6 months Sin went from Balbadd to Rakusho to Sindria (how long of that was negotiating in Rakusho and how much sailing?) makes me wonder how did they get to the summit location so fast?  
> For storytelling purposes, I’m giving them a longer boat ride as an excuse to set up how the SinJa relationship holds for this story. The actual summit, Aladdin shared a lot of stuff, so I’m breaking his Alma Torran history lesson to span across a few days so there’s time for interaction, (as well as Hakuryuu and Judar to go off on their “lets get a dungeon and kill mom” tirade before things plunge into the civil war and exile) giving the summit a ‘retreat at the lodge’ feel. Also writing that M/M relationships are mostly taboo in this time period of their world since that’s something that I haven’t seen covered in most fics. Call it my hurdle of choice for their relationships. (Artemyra is an exception in Magi cultures that accept them)

Boat rides were so unnerving for him. Traveling took so long while work just piled up back in Sindria. If only there were a way he could continue his normal routine of paperwork while abroad. Instead, there was not much to do aside from the normal assignments on board with sails, steering, food prep, and other nautical maintenance. He brought what work he could, but that he had finished during the first couple days of the voyage. His finger anxiously tapped the railing as he stared at the ocean, pondering all the new issues that would have arisen at home in his absence.

“We’ll be there soon, Ja’far,” a voice came from behind. A familiar voice. A voice that made his heart stop, especially when saying his name. The reason why he loses himself in his work: to distract him from the heartache. But now there was no work to lose himself in.

Ja’far closed his eyes and let out a quiet breath before donning a smile and turning to his King. “Of course, Lord Sin.”

Sinbad joined Ja’far by the railing and gazed at the ocean, taking a deep breath in of the salty air. “It’s been a while since we’ve sailed together. It sure brings back memories.”

Recalling how Sin’s reminiscing often led to mentioning Ja’far’s Sham Lash days despite requesting on multiple occasions to not bring up those dark times, Ja’far diverted him. “I’d rather focus on the present than dwell on the past.”

Sinbad smiled while thinking over all the memories left unsaid. Even if Ja’far didn’t like his time as an assassin being brought up, Sinbad still loved to see how far his advisor had come by comparison of who he used to be. It gave him a hint of pride for being responsible for this change, but they’ve been together for so long that Sinbad knew what Ja’far was trying to do. It wasn’t usual to cut off such reflections so early, so he really must not be in the mood. Sinbad respectfully followed his change in topic.

“In that case, I’ll be relying on you heavily during this summit.” Sinbad placed an encouraging hand on Ja’far’s shoulder.

Ja’far’s smile turned more genuine as he discussed the upcoming meeting with him. It was always good to spend time with Sinbad, even if their interest in each other was different. It was true that Sinbad cared deeply for Ja’far. He valued him as an advisor, a comrade, and a friend. But Ja’far felt something more: a yearning.

Back when Ja’far had come of age, he decided to do something about the way he felt, despite those feelings not being the norm. One evening, when they were alone, he confessed his love to him. Sinbad’s stunned silence spurred him into rambling on how it may not make sense but described how Sinbad made him feel. Waiting for a reaction, he worried that his confrontation had ruined their relationship. On the verge of tears, Ja’far was ready to bolt out of there when Sinbad stepped towards him and took him in a big hug. The King apologized for making his dear friend suffer and was sorry that he could not return those feelings.

There was no shaming in his rejection, but an outpouring of caring understanding. Sinbad didn’t mind that Ja’far was a young man attracted to him, but it increasingly made sense on why he could never get the younger one interested in ladies. After that, Sinbad continued to be his friend, never treating him awkwardly about his attraction. Even though he did not return his feelings romantically, Sinbad’s respect towards Ja’far as a human being made Ja’far love him all the more.

So they continued on as king and advisor while building up Sindria and conquering dungeons.

Given the time to think: when apart, Ja’far missed Sinbad; when together that element was appeased but often desires to have more crept in. It was torturous the way Sinbad’s presence soothed him and tore him apart at the same time. So Ja’far would do what he could to not analyze his feelings too deeply, trying to appreciate the goodness he was granted.

Times like this where he could converse with his king more casually, it was easy to forget the hurt and just enjoy being together. When they had finished their conversation, Ja’far went back to his cabin to get out of the sun. Parting from the light of his king, and nothing left to distract him, the hurt snuck back into his heart. Despite it not being possible to be together, Ja’far still yearned for Sinbad. If there was a way, Ja’far was sure he and Sinbad could figure it out.

He coped by quelling his desires, but quiet times like these, they could get pretty overbearing. His mind began to wander and those desires swept him into a memory filled with joy and anguish:

A few years after he had confessed, Sinbad tried to give it a shot for his friend’s sake. They had cuddled and even kissed. Connecting was like heaven for him. That evening Ja’far would treasure forever, despite how clumsily Sinbad handled the attempt. Sinbad just could not get into it. Touching his friend the way he touched a lady just felt weird to him and it showed. But he tried. And him trying meant the world to Ja’far.

Presently, Ja’far lay in his hammock and stretched one hand towards the ceiling, pondering when it all started. Back in Valefor’s Dungeon, when Sinbad jumped into his psyche and accepted both sides of him with open arms: that was the first kindness he could remember being shown. But he was only 10 or 11. It was more admiration than a crush. After living his whole life till then as an assassin, he had no concept of love. It takes a man and a woman to have a kid, like his parents had him. There was no love involved. Just a means to keep the clan going. At least that’s how his leader, Shaka, had explained it to him.

Now that he was an adult, Shaka’s words didn’t make sense to him. If they had to propagate to keep the clan alive, then why was he forced to kill his parents in a survival attempt to show he surpassed them? His hand drifted down, gently palming where scars lay under his robes. If there was a need to reproduce then why after succeeding in his kill would they—No! Ja’far willed himself away from that line of thinking.

Thinking of Sin was at least a sweeter torture. His grins, his jokes, his incredible luck. All the adventures they shared together, and the quiet times too. Perhaps the attraction evolved over time. Recalling times that he did not remember those feelings, those memories spurred him now upon recollection. Building and perpetuating over the years, it was probably when Sinbad had disappeared for a year after Parthevia destroyed Sindria that Ja’far realized his absence left a definite hole. The desires quickening inside him were unmistakable upon Sinbad’s return.

Ja’far rolled over and imagined his King being with him in a different way. The desire for distractions now gone as his longings took over: a thought process that demanded to be played out, if only in his mind.

Soon they would arrive to their meeting with Aladdin and the Kou Empire. Soon there would be other things to occupy Ja’far’s mind. Just indulge in bittersweet fantasies a little bit longer and then soon he would put on his contented face and rejoin the life he had built up with his friends.

~*~

“How WOULD Sin look with a beard?” Ja’far pondered as he tried to get at least some rest before Kou arrived for the Summit. Sinbad had mentioned how he wished he could pull off a beard like Prince Kouen while they were freshening up. All Ja’far could imagine was the pokey three-day scruff he had. Maybe Hinahoho could pull off that scraggly look, but on Sinbad, it definitely lowered his attractiveness.

Ja’far thought of other beards like the late King Rashid Saluja and tried to picture a long purple tuft hanging from Sinbad’s chin. A metallic goatee like King Armakan’s? Or maybe a small patch like the Knight-King Darius Leoxses? Then there was the mustache and beard that covers Chief Ramatoto’s face. He had heard Matal Mogamett’s was even fuller. Definitely not something he wanted for Sinbad. He had enough weighing him down trying to create a peaceful world that he didn’t need an overflowing beard tying him up.

Even if most of the other leaders had facial hair, Ja’far was glad his king was clean-shaven. No matter what he pictured, Sinbad really looked the best the way he was. Plus, it helped him look youthful, which was something that he knew concerned his king. Sinbad had often been jealous of how young and naturally smooth Ja’far’s face continued to look as they aged.

Prince Kouen. What kind of beard did he have for Sinbad to envy? What kind of beard would a man like Kouen have? A powerful and dangerous opponent like that most likely had something distinguished. Maybe something to ignite awesome fear over the people he subjugated as he conquered further and further west from Kou. Ja’far had looked into the information gathered about Kouen and his brothers. They did not seem the types to come to a peaceful agreement during this gathering.

He could only hope Aladdin would be able to reason with them. He started to wonder how Alibaba was faring with Kou.

Ja’far received word that Kou’s ships from Balbadd have been spotted. It was time to greet their opposition to world peace.

~*~

First Imperial Prince, Ren Kouen, looked at 5 of Sindria’s 8 generals that had come to greet him and his entourage. Two of them towered nearly as tall as his own household members: an Imuchakk warrior and an assimilated dragon. In front of them stood the others: a petite Artemyran girl, a serious Sasan Knight, and one in the center that greeted them. This must be Sinbad’s right-hand man that he heard about in their intel reports. Even though strategy was mostly Koumei’s forte, Kouen also had gained what knowledge he could from their spies to find any way he could garner the upper hand at this meeting. Kou was determined to be unwavering in their goals.

As the pleasantries commenced and they were asked to leave their metal vessels with Sinbad’s generals, Kouen did not fail to catch the simultaneous change in demeanor both his brother and Sinbad’s right-hand man shared as they glared at each other. Interesting. This Ja’far had eyes that glowered with a calm but hidden intensity. An intensity that would be to his credit were he on Kou’s side rather than Sindria’s.

Kouen wondered if everything stated about this man was true. He soon saw support for one of the rumors as Ja’far’s countenance abruptly changed back to amicable when Alibaba passed him. Kindly, he asked the boy for his metal vessel as well. Very familial. Almost loving. And it looked like Ja’far had slipped the boy a snack as if the Kou Empire was starving him like a hostage. Kouen’s interest was piqued.


	2. To Share a Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night of the summit. Ja’far makes sure everyone is taken care of at dinner. This ends up including a few who chose not to dine with everyone else.

The generals charged with guarding the metal vessels were securing them as the Summit got underway. It was a good thing too since Ja’far was able to catch Muu and his metal vessel as he and the Fanalis Corps passed from Kou’s ships towards the meeting. After locking up the 13 vessels, it was time to oversee dinner preparations as there were going to be a lot of hungry mouths to feed by nightfall.

Ja’far wished to join the meeting, but first he had to make sure that everyone not in attendance was properly doing his or her respective tasks. He came across many kinks to work out and problems to solve. It was nice to be needed, but he also wished to see how things were going among the kingdoms’ leaders.

Between managing a few departments, he had a chance to spare a thought on Sinbad’s beard dilemma. After some looking back, he was finally able to recall Kouen’s. It was so low on his chin it could easily be overlooked. Maybe Sinbad could manage something like that? Of course that’s providing his whiskers would cooperate as they grew out. In Ja’far’s opinion, without still was best. Maybe Kouen should shave off his unsightly thing too? But then again who was Ja’far to tell others how to groom themselves?

His duties did keep him until the meeting adjourned for the night. The Generals led everyone into the makeshift dining area with many long tables and benches. While making sure the serving ran smoothly, he spotted Sinbad standing apart from the crowd, staring up to the darkening sky.

“Lord Sin, will you be joining us?” Ja’far asked him.

His King seemed shaken out of a trance and then smiled down at him. “That’s okay. I think I just might grab a bite to take back to my quarters. There’s a lot to think about.”

“Oh really? What sorts of things were covered?”

“Hmmm…you’ll have to have Sharrkan fill you in on what Aladdin has told us so far. I’ve got a lot to process.”

Sinbad then turned and walked away. Ja’far was at a loss. It was not usual for Sinbad to brush him off like that. And Sharrkan? He could only hope to get a straight story from him. Of course he would respect his King’s desire to be alone, but he still felt a pang inside as he watched him disappear into the night.

Ja’far shook his head to will it away and then rejoined the crowd, making rounds to see that everyone was enjoying the meal. The Yambala seemed to be having a good time. The Fanalis were a boisterous bunch. His fellow Generals were enjoying themselves.

When questioning Sharrkan, as expected, his retelling sounded wild and exaggerated. But then again, if Aladdin were the one lecturing, he’d be the best person to ask.

Ja’far located him, but he seemed too busy eating every plateful in sight to converse. Between mouthfuls, it sounded like what he heard from Sharrkan was actually accurate. Surprising, but regardless Ja’far couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s enjoyment. Surely there’d be no leftovers that would spoil with this kid around.

Alibaba and those that went with him to Balbadd were eating with Kou. Odd that he wasn’t with Aladdin, but Ja’far crossed over to check on him as well. Standing behind him, he extended a hand to his shoulder to get his attention. The young blond turned and quickly chewed up the piece he was working on.

“Oh, hey, Ja’far! This meal is deeee~licious!” Alibaba enthused. “I sure have missed good Sindrian cooking! Have you eaten yet? Come join us.”

Pride swelling inside at a fine job done in feeding this throng, Ja’far sat on the bench next to Alibaba, but kept his body facing outward as he turned to converse with the boy. Finally, he was able to get a clear recap, confirming that things were as bizarre as they sounded: other worlds out there and preceding this one was Aladdin’s home world that was inhabited by many races far stronger than humans. That reasoned why Sinbad was trying to internalize this new knowledge.

A shadow loomed over them interrupting their conversation. “I thought you agreed to cut all ties with Sindria.”

Alibaba and Ja’far looked up to meet Koumei’s gloomy countenance. Alibaba apologized with the excuse that the point of the summit was to confer with each other. He then had to explain to Ja’far how he was acting in the best interest for Balbadd. Ja’far nodded with understanding then got up and gave Koumei a curt bow.

“Forgive my intrusion. I was merely inspecting everyone’s welfare. I trust you and your men have been properly accommodated? Although, I don’t see your brother, Prince Kouen about.”

“We are fine. My brother and king is ecstatically reviewing today’s proceedings. This is the secret history that he has been longing to learn.”

Ja’far tilted his head, “You’re brother is interested in history?” He would have added he thought all the Empire of Kou and its inhabitants were interested in was in destroying other people in their conquests, but held his tongue so as not to start an international incident.

He must have exhibited an undertone conveying his thoughts somehow since Koumei spoke as if replying to his notions. “Is it really that surprising? We are human like the rest of you. We have interest outside of our Empire’s needs. I’m sure you have a hobby outside of Sindria’s official business as well. Tell me, what do you do on your off hours?”

Ja’far was taken aback. A hobby? For as long as he’s been with Sinbad, he had fully dedicated himself to his friend and Sindria. Even when done working, he’d spend his free time planning out work for the next day. Leisure activities were unproductive. He stood silently in response.

Koumei showed a faint smile, although it was more in his narrow eyes than this mouth. He had struck a nerve! “Oh? You don’t have any then? Perhaps it is you and not us that are inhuman?” He began turning to leave but instructed, “If you are so keen on serving everyone but yourself, maybe you should take some food to my brother to make sure he eats something. He can get quite wrapped up in his pursuits.”

~*~

Why was he doing this? Ja’far walked up the plank onto Kou’s main ship with a platter of food. The sentinels he passed barely questioned him. Sure he wanted everyone at the summit to have their needs met, but he wasn’t a lackey for a Kou Prince to order around. He reminded himself that maybe he could gain some information and then would check on Sinbad after this to report.

When admitted to Kouen’s darkened cabin he explained, “Your brother, Prince Koumei, wanted to make sure you ate something tonight.”

Kouen sat at the desk against the side wall, scrawling notes and cross referencing with scrolls that he had brought along. One lone lamplight hanging above him offered illumination. Looking around while his eyes adjusted, Ja’far could see no convenient surface to place the food tray.

Kouen barely gave a grunt while finishing up his current train of thought as Ja’far approached. Standing at the side of the desk, he noticed the prince’s eyes alight with excitement as he made connections between his old and newfound knowledge. Finishing a note, Kouen composed his expression and looked up at the person interrupting his discoveries: Ja’far presenting him with a small banquet.

“How thoughtful. Did he make sure to eat before concerning himself with me?” Kouen chuckled to himself about how hypocritical his brother could be since Koumei probably had skipped out on more meals than he had in their lifetime.

“I would assume he did. There is plenty of food.” He tried to hover the tray over his desk, but couldn’t set it on the clutter and Kouen showed no intention of clearing a space.

“And how about you?” Kouen asked while reverting his gaze to a scroll, “Have you eaten?”

No, he hadn’t. He hadn’t eaten since early that morning and only a few bites at that. The thought caused a sudden pain in his stomach. He mustn’t let that show. He could still go days without food if needed. “You need not concern yourself with me.”

Ja’far extended his hands holding the tray towards Kouen, but was met with only a questioning sideways glance. Was he expecting him to peel his grapes or something? The thought made him bristle inside. First of all he would need to set the tray down to free his hands for such a task—something that Kouen was not picking up any of his hints about. Second—

“Well? Are you going to test it?” Kouen’s voice interrupted Ja’far’s thoughts.

“Pardon?”

“The food. Don’t tell me you are not used to performing such a task for your king. How nice it must be that Sinbad doesn’t have to worry about underhanded threats from usurpers. At a gathering such as this, one must be extra vigilant. Think about it: an enemy general, rumored to be skilled in assassin techniques, bringing me dinner? Highly suspicious. How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?”

So Kou has an efficient information network too if they knew he used to be an assassin. Not that Kouen’s insinuation was Ja’far’s style if his goal was to kill him. Offense aside, Ja’far decided to be more blunt while attempting to remain polite. Still his voice came out more tense than he intended as he said, “Well, as you can see, my hands are full as there is no proper—”

The chair skidded against the wooden floor as Kouen stood up. He towered over the advisor, a dark silhouette with an illuminated aura from the lamp behind him. Ja’far must have looked extra pale in the dim light, but not for being scared, just his naturally fair skin.

“Then allow me. After all, if you poisoned the food, surely you would know which was and was not safe to eat.”

Kouen’s hand hovered over the food, discerning the choices eclipsed by his shadow. He selected a piece of cheese and held it in front of Ja’far’s mouth. Ja’far hesitated simply because he was not expecting to be hand fed like this. Staring intently at him, Kouen pressed the morsel against his lips. That stare: so devoid of emotion, even when enveloped in shadow. Ja’far willed himself to be calm and match that stare with his own apathetic gaze. Kouen leaned closer to him, insistent. Without flinching, Ja’far took a bite. He forced himself to chew slower than usual, not once breaking eye contact.

“Convinced?” Ja’far asked after he swallowed.

Kouen’s even lips slightly deviated into satisfaction. “I suppose we share the same fate on that then.” He plopped the cheese that remained between his fingers into his mouth.

Ja’far pressed the tray into Kouen’s abdomen, hoping he would take it so he could stop standing ridiculously at his mercy like this. Instead the man picked up a slice of bread and held it before Ja’far to test. Next, Kouen spooned him some of the rice soup. Some of the liquid escaped upon entering his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Still calm, Kouen thumbed up the trail and eased the excess into Ja’far’s mouth, fingers supporting his chin as he swallowed.

 _What’s with this prince?_ Ja’far’s eyes dilated as Kouen stepped even closer, blocking less of the light that now was more to the side of him than behind. What was that he was sensing under that stern face? Care? Greed? Hunger? Whatever it was, that look coupled with his touch was making him feel warm despite the cool night. He could almost feel his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation of what Kouen might do. They stared, each trying to discern secrets the other held. Any hints to verify what they were looking for. Finally, Kouen removed his hand from Ja’far’s chin to select another morsel.

He repeated sampling the food: a few grapes; a sliver of fish; some of the cooked veggie blend; a sip of the wine; the pudding. After tasting everything on the platter and showing no symptoms of poisoning, Kouen was assured the food was safe. He sat back down and put his hand on the side of his work pile and pushed it towards Ja’far, clearing space for the tray on the far side of the desk.

“Come join me,” Kouen said while gesturing to the closest spot on his bed that was next to the desk. “You brought enough food for two, did you not? I certainly could not eat this much on my own. Or is Sindria more glutinous than the rest of the world?”

Relieved not to have the prince so close anymore, Ja’far crossed behind him then set the tray down on the cleared spot. He did not wish to eat any more off of Kouen’s plate, but this was an invitation that could lead to information, and so he sat with his hands folded under his sleeves. He watched Kouen continue to read as he subconsciously consumed the food.

“How familiar are you with this world’s history?” Kouen asked without looking over. It was still commanding, but somehow, sounded a bit gentler.

Ja’far thought back to the lessons he had received from a motherly mentor long gone. “I know my fair share,” he responded.

“And what are your thoughts of this previous world Aladdin spoke of?”

Ja’far didn't have any time to think about what he thought of the summary he had heard.

After some silence, Kouen remembered. “Pardon, you weren’t there, were you.”

“Unfortunately I had duties that kept me away from today’s meeting. I was able to get a synopsis and I should be able to attend the following ones.”

“You truly are as dedicated to your work as they say you are.”

Ja’far thanked him for the compliment. Kouen continued studying and started thinking out loud, stemming some interaction with Ja’far. Being consumed with the welfare of Sindria for so long, his recollection of past events was a bit rusty. Still, he could offer a different perspective and an account of more western events from what Kouen had learned in the east. The prince used this to make connections between the djinn recorded throughout history and the species he had seen in Aladdin’s clairvoyance magic.

Any subliminal tension when Ja’far had first arrived eased as Kouen’s enthusiasm at the discoveries took over. His fierce exhilaration was contagious to the advisor. There was more to this subjugator than he first thought. Here was a man that loved learning. Not unlike Sinbad, but in recent times, the High King of the Seven Seas had grown complacent. Also, he had always learned on his own. Kouen on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the company of learning with someone else.

At one point of their discussion, Kouen took a spoonful of pudding and after tasting it pulled it out of his mouth, half the contents still on the spoon. “This is far too sweet. You can have the whole thing.” He handed the pudding to Ja’far.

“It is not to your taste?” This concerned him. Everyone else seemed to enjoy all the food, but perhaps the dessert could be improved upon?

“I’m not too fond of desserts such as that.” He cleansed his palate by drinking from the goblet. “As for the rest of the meal…it was bland.” Ja’far deflated at the critique. Kouen suggested, “I noticed the cliff to the east of the dock has a certain plant growing up it. If it’s what I think it is, the seeds make an excellent spice. You should try it next time.”

Ja’far tried to recall the plant Kouen spoke of. If he could verify it was a safe plant, perhaps he could try to spice up the cooking a bit. He poked the pudding in his hand with the spoon. He was having a hard time willing himself to eat it with the bit on the spoon glistening in the lamplight from what could have been saliva. Kouen’s saliva. Come to think of it, he probably left traces from his own mouth on the food he took bites of, on the goblet, and this very spoon that was in his mouth with the soup first. Kouen had shown no hesitation in consuming what Ja’far had sampled. Perhaps germs weren’t of concern in Kou? He noticed Kouen was eyeing him.

“You shouldn’t waste that. There’s starving children out there. How can you end hunger when you don’t fully use what is given you?”

That was a fair point. Even if Kouen regurgitated that whole pudding, a starving child on the streets would still gratefully accept it. Ja’far would much rather give a fresh cup of pudding to any child desiring such. So he closed his eyes and took a bite, letting it slide straight down his throat in the manner he used to eat when was an assassin that reasoned poison wouldn’t have time to digest that way.

~*~

Ja’far approached Sinbad’s quarters. He had another tray stocked with divine dishes from that evening. Special care was given in presenting Sinbad’s favorites, arranged in a way that was aesthetically pleasing to look at. He purposefully only had one utensil set to see if Sinbad also would not have a problem sharing. He envisioned Sinbad spoon-feeding him like Kouen had. Perhaps even wipe up anything that spilled out of his mouth with those fingers that could be so tender. Even though it would not happen, he finished that daydream with his King’s fingers lingering across his lips then coming in for a kiss.

Outside Sinbad’s door, he was about to knock, but paused when he heard a voice: Sinbad’s. He seemed to be asking questions followed by silence. Then he’d ask different questions. Odd. It was like hearing one half of a conversation.

He gave a warning knock and then entered Sinbad’s quarters. His eyes swept the room, but Sinbad was the only occupant, standing beside the window. The room was filled with a soft glow from multiple candles in their lamps hanging around the room. An empty desk was in the center of the room, but only one chair.

“Lord Sin. Everyone has turned in for the night. Would you care to dine with me?”

“Oh, thanks, Ja’far.” He cast a grateful smile over his shoulder as the other approached.

Ja’far set the tray down on the desk. “I heard about what Aladdin said. That’s a lot to take in.”

“It sure is.” Sinbad looked out the window, his mind clearly still preoccupied.

Ja’far pulled the chair out for Sinbad to take a seat in. “Kouen also retired to his cabin when the meeting adjourned. I just came from taking him dinner.”

“Oh really?” That actually seemed to pull Sinbad out of his trance. He walked over and sat, Ja’far helping to push him as he scooted in. “How did that go?”

“He was excited about what Aladdin had spoke of. There may be a chance the nations can come to an accord if this keeps up.”

“Good. Establishing peace within our lifetime would be magnificent.”

“It certainly would.”

“And with peace, we can progress further! I’ve been thinking about some inventions for the Sindria Trading Company that will revolutionize the world.”

So that must have been what Ja’far had heard outside the room: Sinbad was devising products. It was stimulating, thinking about the success of their trading company. They had come a long way since they started it. That was more than half their lives ago. World peace and then prosperity. Having it all come to fruition soon was a soothing notion.

Currently, Sinbad looked over the spread. “Hey, Ja’far? I thought we were both eating. There doesn’t seem to be enough.”

Ja’far stood to his side, facing him. Smiling, he joked about already eating half of Kouen’s food since the prince was paranoid of poison. They shared a good laugh over it as Sinbad dug in. Sinbad told Ja’far not to be shy or he’d eat everything before him, so the vizier reached for some of the finger foods.

After a while, Ja’far asked for some of the soup, testing to see how Sinbad would handle that. The king looked for another spoon to no avail. In the end, he handed the bowl and spoon to Ja’far without a second thought. Ja’far should have expected as much, but it was still a bit of a letdown. He stood there, sipping spoonful after spoonful in silence.


	3. Trust to Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sort of game is being played here?

True to his word, Ja’far was by his king’s side the next morning when the conference reconvened to hear Aladdin’s story of how Alma Torran fell into ruin. The history was captivating and all attention was focused on the clairvoyance magic that Aladdin spun his tale with. It wasn’t until they broke for lunch that they remembered the present company.

Lunch was simple so everyone could eat quickly and return to the meeting. Ja’far bustled about making sure serving was efficient and everyone's needs were met. As food was finished and people got up to stretch, walk around, and relieve themselves before resuming the session, a guard ran into the dining area shouting that a cliff gave way and a bunch of attendants had fallen into the ravine.

Many rushed to where this had happened to see the damage and help out. Aladdin lost no time pulling out his turban and using it to fly down and carry up the victims. Many of them were badly injured, some of them unconscious. Yambala, Fanalis, Sindrian and Kou soldiers alike; natural disasters such as this were no respecter of persons. The bodies were laid flat on the ground while Titus, Yunan, and the unharmed Yambala did what they could to ease the victims’ sufferings, but without doctors or magicians skilled in healing life magic, their abilities could only go so far.

From the crowd, Kouen stepped forward. Addressing the Generals he said, “If you’ll permit me my vessel, I can use Phenex to heal them.”

Gasps were heard about the audacity of the prince to suggest breaking one of the agreements for the conference. Ja’far looked to Sin for his response. The king of Sindria folded his arms as he weighed the consequences of their options. He nodded his approval to Ja’far. So Ja’far led Kouen to where the metal vessels were stored.

When they were alone Kouen asked casually, “Tell me: what did your king say when you reported that you were on my bed and ate out of my hand?”

Taking him off guard, Ja’far blanched at the phrasing. “You make it sound so lewd.”

“Did you really find it so innocent?” Kouen smirked with a hint of glee in his eyes.

Ja’far focused on the path ahead of them as he countered, “I was merely carrying out my duties.”

“Do your duties often end in spending the night with your king?” Kouen relished seeing Ja’far’s steps falter at the implication.

Ja’far did not favor him with a response, but they soon arrived at the cabinet that held the metal vessels and Ja’far produced a set of keys from his sleeve that he used to unlock it. Opening the doors, he allowed Kouen to grab the needed tool. Kouen picked up his sword.

“Now hold on, isn’t that two of your vessels? Can you separate them so you only have your healing djinn?”

“I thought time was of the essence, but if you insist on such prudence…” Kouen fiddled with the ties to detach the ornament containing Phenex from his sword containing Astaroth and placed the sword back into the cabinet before Ja’far secured the remaining 12 vessels.

Kouen turned and walked briskly back to the site of the accident. Once back, Ja’far observed how intent he was on supplying his magoi to Phenex until every last injury was taken care of. Ja’far found this surprisingly caring of Kouen. Upon completion, Kouen and Sinbad eyed each other warily before the prince turned to approach Ja’far with his hand holding Phenex extended towards him.

“Here. You trusted me to use Phenex to help, I’ll trust you to return it.”

He dropped the metal ornament into Ja’far’s hands. Ja’far gave a polite nod. “Thank you for promptly returning your vessel.”

Other observers relaxed at seeing that Kouen didn’t do something brash like equip his djinn and rampage against his opponents. Discerning the whispers abounding in the area verified as much. With all dangers passed, most of them got back to what they were doing to finish up the extended break.

“Of course. To end all wars is our primary goal,” Kouen stated, obviously aware of the judgements surrounding him.

Was it really? Ironic that ending wars was their goal when they were the cause for a number of them. Still, Ja’far had to give Kouen credit for complying with only bringing his one vessel and returning it without delay. Surely Sinbad had a contingency if Kouen had taken advantage of the situation to cause havoc, otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to it.

Ja’far responded, “It is possible to end war at this gathering. If all parties were to come to an accord.”

“That also depends on the other parties.”

“Sindria also wishes to end wars.”

Kouen pondered as he observed the bystanders losing interest then hummed. “I heard you usually run Sinbad’s Kingdom in his absence.” He placed a hand on Ja’far’s shoulder. “How nice that he was able to spare you to come to this.”

“Our General, Yamraiha, is watching over things during this summit,” Ja’far explained, as one of the rules was that magicians weren’t allowed to this event.

“From what I’ve observed, Sindria does well when under you. The efficiency and productivity were up during those times. I’d wager you’re smarter than most give you credit for.”

To deny this boosted Ja’far’s pride would be untrue since he valued those qualities. The recognition felt good, but he kept his answer blunt. “You should give the credit to King Sinbad.”

“Sinbad…he’s more than just your king to you, isn’t he?” Kouen squeezed Ja’far’s shoulder and subtly leaned in closer to whisper, “I’m jealous. Might I borrow you from him this evening? We had such a good discussion last night. I look forward to another, longer one this time.”

Without waiting for a response, Kouen turned and headed for the circle of ruins. 

As he watched him go, Ja’far refrained from bringing his hand to his shoulder to feel where Kouen had felt. Instead, he hurried back to the cabinet. Trying to not focus on how his shoulder seemed to throb, he opened it up. Despite his mind reeling, he took Kouen’s sword to try and reattach the ornament to it for him. After locking it back up and stowing the keys away, Ja’far turned and leaned back against the cabinet. His thoughts were overbearing.

He positioned his fingers on his shoulder where Kouen’s were just moments before. It did feel a bit tender. He slid the robe off his shoulder and unbuttoned his shirt to investigate. There didn’t seem to be any bruises forming. He slid his fingers across his bare skin, recounting the encounter. His mind recalled how close they got last evening, just thinking about it made his body tingle. Eyes closed, he let out a prolonged sigh.

Was he just imagining the lust in Kouen’s approach? Surely the First Imperial Prince of Kou wouldn’t see Sindria’s Vizier in such a manner? He was the type to have throngs of women take care of his needs at home.

_ Just like Sin. _

Ja’far dwelt on that thought.

The two did share a host of similarities: strong; leaderly; multiple Djinn; would do anything to achieve their goals. They had their differences as well, not that Ja’far knew Kouen enough to judge them about it yet. One thing though, Kouen seemed overall more serious--less of a migraine to deal with.

Kouen’s straight faced accusation from earlier rang in Ja’far’s ears.  _ Was it so innocent?  _ If the prince was really trying to drop hints of desiring something more intimate with him...then perhaps that could be used to Sindria’s advantage?

Ja’far straightened his clothes and joined the congregation. By Sinbad’s side, he leaned slightly to whisper in his ear, “Lord Kouen has requested I see him again tonight.”

“Is that so?” Sinbad mused with a serious look. “If this could lead to a truce, then by all means, we should accommodate him.”

The news didn’t seem to threaten Sinbad at all. Why would it? Even if Kouen was interested in Ja’far, he could never replace Sinbad. They shared a bond he could never replicate. When they were young, Sinbad had saved Ja’far from falling into depravity and becoming a demon. He had saved him from living in the shadows as an assassin and offered him a life where he could hold his head up high in the sunlight. He owed his whole existence to Sinbad and would never betray that. Ja’far knew that and Sinbad knew that.

“Is there anything in particular you would like me to try and learn while there?” Ja’far asked.

Both of them looked across the vicinity to where Kouen was sitting, surrounded by his brother and household members. Kouen noticed and met Sinbad’s stare with a smug expression. As if to wipe that look off his face, Sinbad reached behind him to touch the side of Ja’far’s face and guided it down to where he could whisper his response in his ear.

~*~

That evening when the masses were fed, Ja’far again boarded Kou’s main ship where Kouen was studying. Another tray of food in hand along with some plants from the cliff. When the sentries let Ja’far into Kouen’s quarters, he noticed the desk already had a spot cleared to place dinner and a short stool beside.

Ja’far set the tray down and picked the plants up off the tray. “Was this the spice you thought it was?”

Kouen turned and investigated, rubbing a leaf between his thumb and forefinger. “Hm...yes, it is.” He gave Ja’far the name of the plant and spice that came from it.

“Is this a popular spice back home?”

“Not particularly. It doesn’t grow well in our climate, but we have found uses in the rest of the plant for teas and medicines. I’ll have to make sure my men harvest some while we’re here. You may borrow some of Kou’s cooks if you need help on how to properly use it.”

Not being familiar with dishes from Kou, the thought of learning new recipes did excite Ja’far. Still he remained cautious. “Do you mind testing it yourself? How do I know you are not trying to poison me?” There was a slight jest in Ja’far’s tone.

A soft smile appeared on the prince’s face. “Do you wish a reversal of last night? Very well, go ahead and feed me.”

Ja’far tried to hide how this attitude made him bristle, opting for a witty comeback. “I didn’t realize the First Prince was so spoiled that he did not know how to feed himself.”

Kouen threw his head back in laughter. The sound had a nice ring to it: a hidden gem that wasn’t shown too often. “You’ve got gumption to talk to me like that. It’s refreshing.” He fished a small black seed out from the plant and rolled the ball between his fingers in inspection. He held it by his teeth and cracked it open then slowly ran his tongue over the makeshift grounds that had bursted onto his teeth. He held the other half of the seed to Ja’far. “It’s a good batch. Try some.”

The way the prince’s finger hovered in front of Ja’far tempted him to bite it, seed and all. To suck that flavor out between the ridges of his fingerprint. What was he thinking?! The way Kouen had been acting, he would probably enjoy Ja’far doing that. The vizier picked the cracked seed up with his own forefinger and thumb before placing it to the side of his tongue.

It did have a strong spice to it, with a hint of bitterness. As he analyzed the flavor, he envisioned what sort of meals he could learn from the Kou cooks tomorrow, as well as the teas and medicines that Kouen had mentioned the plant was good for. He noticed Kouen grabbed a spoonful of green soup and gave a puzzled look as the spoon journeyed straight to the prince’s mouth.

“What happened to being extra vigilant?”

“Surely you’re not so foolish as to try to poison me at this point. I have informed my brother that you would be spending the evening here so if anything were to happen to me...well, Sindria would be the first to blame.”

“Then it goes without saying that Lord Sin knows exactly where I am if something were to happen to me.”

“Are you really so important to him that he’d go to war over you?”

Ja’far stopped. The thought was a romantic notion albeit impractical. He would hope Sinbad wouldn’t do something so foolish as to send Sindria to war if something were to happen to him. Still, if he were to admit his importance to Sinbad it would tell Kou that Ja’far was Sinbad’s weakness. If he denied it, that would give Kouen the green light to treat the advisor any way he pleased without rebuttal.

“Such the diplomat,” Kouen observed, his eyes aglow with whatever ideas Ja’far’s silence inspired in him. He patted the stool. “Come, sit. I look forward to picking your brain apart this evening.”

Ja’far sat and took a second bowl of pasta and beans from the tray to eat. It was a spicy dish from Heliohapt which Ja’far liked because it was cheap and delicious. When Kouen had taken a bite from the first bowl of the same stuff, he stopped their discussion to ask what it was. It turned out he really liked it too, which felt like a success to Ja’far after how last night’s meal was received.

~*~

By the time Ja’far left the Kou ship, Sinbad seemed to already be asleep. Ja’far could report to him in the morning. He took care of the dishes while reflecting on how the evening went. It was actually pretty calm and intellectual. The enemy’s prince seemed more human to him now, like they were forming a friendship. Although, he felt some disappointment.

Was it because things didn’t go the way he had prepared himself? The physical closeness from the first evening, the crude commentary that afternoon...he was prepared to ward off more intimate advances. He had even taken precautions like entrusting Spartos with the keys to the metal vessels. It was a good thing Kouen didn’t try to make a move on him, wasn’t it? So why did this feel like a let down?


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting advice from the Woman Killer of the Seven Seas and it's implementation.

In the early dawn, Ja’far roused Sinbad and helped him get ready for the day while relaying the report of his observations on the Kou ship.

“Good work, Ja’far. It sounds like you’re really catching his ear. With that, you may be able to persuade him to join the Alliance. Although if he was using pick up lines on you before and then stopped, he may be losing interest in you.”

“You really think an Imperial Prince of Kou would be into men?” Ja’far raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Sinbad adjusted how his shirt fit around his shoulders while looking in the mirror. He felt naked without his metal vessels on him. Not the clothes kind of naked-that didn’t even phase him-but the vulnerability of not flaunting his power in front of the opposition.

“Who’s to say he can’t be? And if he is, all the more fortunate for us. Next time he flirts with you, you should reciprocate.” 

“Are you sure Sin? How would I even do that?”

“Simple. Just pretend he’s me.”

Ja’far wagged the brush he was using on Sinbad’s hair to the side half chastising, half pleading, “That’s not funny, Sin.”

“You’re a wonderful person: hardworking and dedicated. I wager he sees that in you too.” Sinbad spun around on his stool to face Ja’far. He reached up and stroked along Ja’far’s jawline, causing the paler man’s breath to hitch. “Show me your response so I know you are okay with me pursuing you.”

Ja’far closed his eyes with a soft expression as he nuzzled into his king’s hand. He sighed, “You torture me when you don’t mean your actions. You know how much I love you, Sin.”

“Not ‘Sin.’ Try saying that with _his_ name.”

Ja’far took a step back, looking appalled. “You mean say, ‘Kouen, I love you’? But that’s a lie!”

“Tut, tut. This is acting! Try to see if you can pull off calling him by a nickname.”

Sinbad stood up to pull Ja’far into an embrace, bending over to kiss him on the lips. Ja’far closed his eyes to savor this moment. Sinbad’s lips rubbed over Ja’far’s in multiple kisses, stimulating his nerves. The brush fell to the floor as hands reached to hold on to the other. His head felt dizzy. Finally Sinbad pulled his lips back from him.

Ja’far panted, “Oh, eh, sss...mmm... _En_ ...I love you,” _That wasn’t too hard. Just take off the ‘S’ and change the vowel ever so slightly._ Perhaps he could pull it off after all. _Sin is En and En is Sin…_ he repeated in his mind.

Sinbad brushed Ja’far’s hot cheeks with the backs of his fingers. “There you go! You’ll be able to woo him to our side in no time!”

Sin relaxed his hold on Ja’far and stepped back, but Ja’far clenched the fabric around his shoulders. “Please Sin...could I enjoy this a little bit longer?”

Lovingly the king looked down at his advisor, noting the freckled-covered flushed cheeks. He may have said, “Now weren’t you the one saying we were off to a late start already?” but still indulged him with a longer embrace.

~*~

Ja’far had a lot weighing on his mind. First there was the Falan in Aladdin’s tale that resembled the Falan he had known when he was in the Sham Lash. The latter was the one that had given him a demon seed. It was unforgivable! But seeing the Falan in Alma Torran with a child that she loved caused him needing to process this new view.

Then there was the way Sinbad was acting. Since the first night there, he seemed a bit off, but this morning…

Covered by his sleeve, Ja’far brought his fingers to his lips.

How could Sinbad kiss him so naturally when the last time he tried it was a dismal failure? He had told Ja’far to act. Was Sinbad acting as well? Who would Sinbad have pretended him to be? Just any pretty girl? If he could make Sinbad see him as a girl all the time, perhaps there was a chance for them to be a couple.

Then again, Sinbad only really wooed ladies in such a manner when he could gain something from it. Maybe this morning he was able to pull it off with the end goal of getting Kou to join the Alliance in mind? He certainly was a good actor and very persuasive.

_That man could sell ice to an Imuchakk._

Ja’far noticed Kouen rise from the head of the Kou table. It was time to see if he could put Sinbad’s lesson into practice. Seemingly casually, he headed across the dining area to intercept the prince.

“Thank you for lending us your cooks, Prince Kouen. I have enjoyed learning from them.” Ja’far greeted with a bow.

Kouen returned a dark but warm smile. “My you are busy, making sure everything is running and still able to attend the meetings.”

Ja’far bashfully said, “It seemed appropriate to make some changes. Tonight’s specialty will be Kou-inspired cuisine. I expect you want it delivered again?”

“Actually, I think I’ve garnered all I can from the resources I have brought. I plan on eating with my brother tonight.”

“Oh…” Ja’far looked down.

A spark lit in Kouen’s eye. “Is that disappointment? Were you looking forward to getting into my bedchamber again?”

Kouen seemed to have adopted using mildly lewd commentary with him again. Ja’far reminded himself of what Sinbad told him. This was a chance to reciprocate. He silently gulped before whispering, “Perhaps.”

Kouen stepped closer to Ja’far and clasped a hand onto his shoulder. “I wanted to walk around the island a bit after dinner. Perhaps you could join me.”

Ja’far closed his eyes and told himself that it was Sinbad’s hand on him. A natural smile warmed his face at the thought. With a pleasant voice, he agreed.

~*~

Even though it was a small island, it still provided enough for a fair hike. Thanks to the afternoon meeting getting out a bit earlier, dusk still provided ample light, but Kouen carried a lantern for later. Together, he and Ja’far walked around to various ruins scattered about and then headed towards the towering statues. The ruins intrigued him and he was not going to pass up this opportunity to inspect them.

The cooling air was refreshing and the pastel hues in the sky painted a beautiful background to their surroundings. Ja’far had gotten lost in his thoughts but Kouen didn’t seem to mind. He too appeared deep in thought. There was mild talk of similarities from Alma Torran and the present as well as musings of a peaceful world.

Ja’far held back as Kouen walked around one of the middle statues. The solitude was nice and was able to give him a chance to reflect. Whether the woman that fought by Solomon’s side was the same or different from whom he had known in Parthevia, the truth was he never learned much about her. There could have been justified motivations for her actions. And he survived anyway. He might never have left the Sham Lash if he didn’t witness Sinbad’s willingness to save even a wretch like him. So in a way, the sorceress was partially to thank for setting him on his current path. Forgiving that past injustice gave him a feeling of peace. He gave a relaxed sigh. This outing was just what he needed to clear his head.

“LOOK OUT!” Ja’far heard and turned to see Kouen jump at him. The force of impact caused him to stagger a few steps back until falling. His vision blacked for a second as the back of his head hit a statue. Before he could catch his breath there was a “Thump” and the ground shook under them. In a half sitting, half lying position, he looked past Kouen to see a boulder sitting where he stood a moment before.

Wide eyed, Ja’far focused back on the rescuer straddled over him. “Prince Kouen...Thank you.” Kouen didn’t have to put himself in danger like that; Ja’far’s reflexes were quick enough that the shout would have been sufficient. One less bump on the back of his head too, but he wasn’t about to act ungrateful for the gesture.

The prince silently stared at him. His gaze was intense. He could feel his breath on his face. Was he testing Ja’far the way Ja’far was testing him; waiting to see how the advisor would react? Ja’far pushed himself up to let the statue support his back before bringing his hands up to cup around Kouen’s face and neck. The prince wasn’t stopping him. There was definitely some feeling growing inside but he couldn’t bring himself to move further.

Then Kouen acted. Supporting himself with one arm, he brought the other hand up to the side of the Ja’far’s face. The touch was so warm a sigh passed through the advisor’s lips. Then the hand slid down his neck, his shoulder, his back leaving a burning trail in its wake. It ended securing a hold around his waist. Ja’far swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth.

Shifting his weight to the arm under Ja’far, Kouen’s other hand came up to push the drapes of Ja’far’s headwear away from his neck, pinning the fabric against the stone. The redhead’s face lowered beyond Ja’far’s view. Then Kouen bit his captive’s neck, but in such a tender way that endorphins shot through Ja’far’s body. His jaw began to shiver and his fingers laced through Kouen’s hair as the other kneaded shirt and skin between his teeth.

Ja’far surged his upper body into Kouen in encouragement like Sinbad had advised. When the prince’s mouth let go, a hot tongue trailed up his neck, into his hairline, then traced the shell of his ear. Ja’far held on with a growing desire.

 _Sin is En and En is Sin_ , he reminded himself before whispering in Kouen’s ear, “Could our countries come to a peaceful arrangement... _En_?”

Kouen pulled back with a frown. That wasn’t a good sign. He pushed himself up and out of Ja’far’s hold. “Our goal to unify the world under Kou remains the same.” He glared at the Sindrian before turning away. “What’s more, only my brothers can call me En,” huffed Kouen. He picked up the lantern and headed off towards the boats.

A slight breeze chilled him to his core. A feeling of loss plunged deep inside him. He had him in his arms. A longing desire had almost been fulfilled and by someone he hadn’t before expected to fill it. Ja’far cursed himself for botching up the moment.

~*~

As the story ended and the charge for the three main powers to sign a ceasefire was presented, bitterness crept in. During the summit, Ja’far had found Kouen to desire many of the same things, but right now his stupid pride wouldn’t let Sinbad rule over him.

When word came that the Empress of Kou had been murdered by her son, Fourth Prince Hakuryuu, the summit had to come to an abrupt end. Kouen ordered Alibaba to head to Balbadd right away as Ja’far led him and his brother to their metal vessels. Koumei grabbed his fan with Dantalion first and Kouen charged him to ready the boats. The younger prince obeyed while the older one donned his three metal vessels.

With all the turmoil, the future was uncertain. Right now there was an opportunity. Who knew if such would happen again? If Ja'far didn’t take this chance, there would forever remain the gnawing feeling of “what if?” in his gut.

“Forgive me if I had previously offended you, Prince Kouen,” Ja’far said with a bow and his hands clasped together.

Finishing fastening his spaulder, Kouen faced Ja’far and put a hand on his shoulder, so close to his neck. Subconsciously, Ja’far may have leaned into the hold.

“Your loyalty is admirable but misplaced. You should come with me,” Kouen stated. His fingers trailed up Ja’far’s neck and along his jawline, parting at his chin. “I would make you mine.”

Ja’far inhaled deeply and silently. There was that spark again. But this time it seized a firmer hold on him.

In his long sleeves, his hand fiddled around to where he kept an Eye of the Rukh. It was kind of a kingdom secret...but if despite that he gave it to Kouen and got another one from Yamraiha, they would be able to keep in touch. Even with the situation in Kou changing, it seemed a beneficial route to pursue.

Ja’far encouraged, “Perhaps if you would put your hatred for Sin aside and work with him, I could come to Kou as a diplomat...”

With a stern face and crossed arms, Kouen interrupted, “That fool of a king you follow does not have the guts to make the sacrifices necessary for peace.”

All of a sudden a flash streaked by Kouen’s face, leaving a cut on his cheek. A kunai lodged itself into a pillar behind him, the red string leading back to Ja’far suspended by his head. Ja’far looked menacing with shrunken pupils and hair raised even under his keffiyeh.

“Don’t you dare speak ill of him!” Ja’far hissed. He tugged on the rope to pull the blade back to him and held it to Kouen’s face.

Kouen may have blinked once before breaking into laughter. His hand lifted to take hold of Ja’far, wrapping his fingers around the other’s fist then forcing him to lower his weapon.

“You should think before you act. You wouldn't want Sindria to go to war with Kou just because of your poor decision,” Kouen chuckled with a fire in his eyes that Ja’far had not yet seen.

“I won’t hesitate to take out every last person that would hurt Sin!” Ja’far growled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Still holding onto him, Kouen’s free hand wiped the blood trickling down his cheek with thumb then held it right in front of Ja’far. The former assassin’s eyes blinked back to normal as they crossed to see the pooled blood before him.

“My parting gift to you,” Kouen said as he pressed his thumb up to the other’s lips and wedged it into his mouth. “Here, drink your enemy’s blood.” He rubbed it along his tongue. Ja’far sucked on the thumb reflexively, tasting the warm, red liquid mixed with the spice embedded in his hands. “Now you have my blood inside you.” Holding his chin, he then leaned down to whisper, “I like you. You should not hide your true self; we will take you as you are.”

Ja’far’s ear tingled from Kouen’s hot breath even after being let go. Kouen headed to the Kou ships. Biting his lip, Ja'far noticed not all of Kouen’s blood made it into his mouth. He did his best to lick it off before returning to the gathering. He didn’t expect it, but when he heard Sinbad say they were going to cooperate with Kouen, he felt a wave of relief. Then another shock came when Alibaba officially announced he was going to cut ties with Sindra to be with Kou.

When the time came to return the rest of the vessels to their owners, Ja’far gave Alibaba a special farewell and wished him to stay safe. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the young blond leave.


	5. The Price of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sindria's side of Kou's civil war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting on the M stuffs, if you want to skip, its from “Eventually, the grief lessened” and skip 4 paragraphs to “When finished, his head lulled to the side,”
> 
> We’re really getting into Ja’far’s head now!

He kept staring at his reflection. His mirror didn’t usually get so much use, but a dark spot on his pale skin caught his attention while getting dressed. Low on his neck was a red bruise: a hickey where Kouen had bitten him. He played the scene by the statues over and over in his mind.

Then Kouen’s later words, _“You should not hide your true self.”_ True self? Huh, Kouen didn’t know anything about Ja’far’s true self. No matter how good their intel was, there were still secrets held deep within. 

He rubbed over the spot, trying to recreate the sensations caused at its formation. What was different? The warm body pressed up to his? The exotic smell from Kou? Now the spot was just a nuisance. At least the prince had the decency to leave the mark somewhere easily covered. What would Sinbad say if he caught sight of this blemish and realized how it happened?

 _What_ **_would_ ** _Sin say?_

There was a slight urge to show it off if only to see his reaction. He pictured Sinbad getting mad that someone would dare mark his vassal. Or perhaps jealous? It was amusing to imagine Sinbad down on his knees and crying that it was his fault for making Ja’far play the prince in such a way. Truth was though, he probably wouldn’t even flinch. Maybe congratulate him if anything.

~*~

In Sindria once more, Sinbad was enjoying the comforts of his own home again. He awoke late and was still naked while Ja’far brushed the rats out of his long, silken hair. The vizier noted the marks on his king’s chest similar to the one Kou’s prince had left on him. Apparently Sinbad had gone to the brothel last night.

 _Brush. Brush. Brush._ Ja’far started to gather the smooth locks together for a ponytail and was entranced by the tendons in his king’s neck. His fingers stroked against the nape as he got as many wisps together as possible. Such smooth skin. The vulnerability tempted him. After securing the ponytail, he leaned over and tenderly gave Sinbad a little nibble.

“Hey!” Sinbad yelped in surprise and turned, effectively removing the bit of skin out from Ja’far’s teeth. “What was that for?”

Ja’far blinked himself out of his trance and looked at Sinbad apologetically. “I-I’m sorry, Sin. It looked like you had recently enjoyed such things and thought that maybe you would like some more?”

Sinbad rubbed his neck. He sighed, “Maybe we need to talk about some things.” He stood up and took a step towards the vizier. “Ja’far, things are going to be changing. I rely on you so much and will be needing you more than ever in the coming phases as we usher in a new age.” He took the other’s hands in his own.

“Sin?” Ja’far looked up at him expectantly.

“I am aware of your feelings, but please respect mine too. I don’t want you suffering like this.” Sinbad took a breath while his eyes trailed over Ja’far’s features. Cautiously he said, “Perhaps you should try to move on and find someone else who would better appreciate your affections.”

Ja’far felt the blood drain from his head. He squeezed Sinbad’s hands. “But no one else makes me feel the way you do. You’re the only one. I’d do--and have done--anything for your sake!”

“I know, and that’s why I can’t afford our relationship to change. Especially not now. I do want you to find happiness, but it’s not something I can give you.”

~*~

Ja’far looked around the meeting table. He had been working with the other Eight Generals for years. These were the people he knew the most, and yet none of them ignited any sparks in him when he tried to imagine them the way he saw Sinbad. It wasn’t like going out and meeting new people was something he regularly did either.

The group seemed overall rowdy with Sharrkan and Yamraiha accusing each other across the table. Pisti was trying to get Spartos to crack a smile with some jokes. Hinahoho and Drakon were engaged in a more mature conversation. Ja’far and Masrur were the only ones who didn’t have anything to talk about as they waited for the council to begin.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. Breathing back in, he thought he smelled something that reminded him of Kouen. Spices from Kou? His eyes opened and scanned the room but could not determine the source. Still, he spared a thought on the prince. Something had happened during their interactions, but he was only acting on Sinbad’s orders. Besides, Kou had long been their enemy. Maybe he did just need to get out and meet more people?

Sinbad solemnly entered the room and all the Generals’ eyes were on him as the racket toned down.

Sinbad took a deep breath. “I have just received word. Aladdin and Alibaba went all the way to Rakushou to confront Prince Hakuryuu...during their discussions...Alibaba was killed.”

Yamraiha and Sharrkan both stood, slamming their palms on the table. Shouts of disbelief rang out all around. Ja’far felt like a building fell on top of him. His mouth hung open. Sinbad raised a hand to calm them.

“I know it may take some time to process recent events, but we must keep moving forward. At this point civil war in Kou is imminent. Starting tomorrow, we must ready our armies and prepare to lend our aide. Kou will be joining the Seven Seas Alliance.”

~*~

Alone in his room, Ja’far tried to cope with the recent emotional wild ride. He had done his best to comfort Yamraiha, but he himself felt like he could use the support too. However he needed to remain strong in front of the others to help them through it.

He was no stranger to loss, but with Alibaba, he felt almost responsible for him, like he should have been there to prevent his death or stopped him from going in the first place. He had a feeling back at the summit and should have acted on it. He should have stopped him!

Racked with guilt and exhausted from crying, Ja’far didn’t even have the energy to roll over despite how sore the ear he was laying on was feeling. His arm had fallen asleep and felt heavy and prickled under him, but that didn’t matter. He longed to have Sinbad’s strong arms around him, reassuring him they could keep going despite everything. But he couldn’t go to him now; not after his king made it quite clear that he wanted to keep their relationship strictly professional. This was something Ja’far had to endure on his own.

Always alone. Half way through his twenties and never having a real relationship was depressing. Someone to touch just to know he existed in the world. His heart only beat for Sinbad even though that man had his heart set on other things. He was a visionary and Ja’far hoped to catch the bug of his contagious happiness. Yet after all these years, a lot still weighed on his mind. Being so carefree just wasn’t in his nature. It seemed as though fate intended him to remain alone with only his dreams to soothe him.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid in a daze before he regained enough strength to hug himself and pretend it was Sinbad. One hand patted, imagining it was his beloved king and dear friend comforting him. He muttered words that it wasn’t his fault; he could not have prevented it. Alibaba was determined and would have gone regardless of Ja’far’s actions.

Eventually, the grief lessened and he felt secure. His hands slid down from his arms to hold his waist. Regaining his energy the sensation ignited an urge inside him. “Oh, Sin…” he breathed as his hands roved over himself. The sweet fantasy of his longings being fulfilled. “Sin...Sin! Ah. Siiiiinnnn....Siiiieeeennn~ ts...Ennnn…Hm?” 

He realized the sounds that came out of his mouth had morphed. “En?” Since when did Kouen overtake his daydreams? That commanding prince had probably shown him more romantic affection than he could ever hope from Sinbad. At least it felt more sincere, although a mystery on where it came from. Their conversations about history, new recipes, could it be? If he had found a man attracted to him, could a romantic relationship be possible while still maintaining his loyalty to Sindria? At this point that didn’t matter but the prospect laid the foundation to build up a new dream.

Kouen’s previous touches came flooding back to him. They were real and felt solid upon recollection. More so than his fleeting imaginings of being with his king. He touched himself, trying to recreate every sensation: the mouth; the shoulder; the waist. He pinched his neck where Kouen had bitten him. He wet his fingers in his mouth and then traced him around his ear like Kouen’s tongue. His own tongue rubbed the top of his mouth in reminiscence of the blood.

He ran his hands over his body, exploring the thought of Kouen being with him. He got hot and sweaty. His body was feeling so good. The muscles under his skin all started to feel tender. He was primed and ready to be taken. The final touch: he fingered himself in his most sensitive places. He panted desperately trying to breath air, his toes curled. He wriggled around wanting it to stop but at the same time not getting enough.

When finished, his head lulled to the side, unable to stop drool trickling down his cheek. How could changing the face he envisioned have such a powerful effect? Ja’far had let himself go down a dangerous train of thought, and now he knew he could never look at Kou’s First Imperial Prince the same way again.

~*~

All his thoughts were in order. Hakuryuu had killed Gyokuen and taken control of Al Thamen. Then when Alibaba came to stop him, Hakuryuu killed him too. The Seven Seas Alliance would be helping Kouen bring peace to Kou and Ja’far would be able to get his revenge on Hakuryuu for what he did to Alibaba. With Kou joining the Alliance, there would be an end to all fighting. Bonus that being on the same side made pursuing a relationship with the prince more appealing. Everything was in order. It all made sense.

On his way to Sinbad’s office to report the army’s preparations, he felt resolved and ready to give his all to Sindria. Reaching the doorway, he overheard the king conversing on an Eye of the Rukh.

“Once you defeat Kouen and become emperor, we can create a peaceful world together!”

 _Defeat Kouen?!_ Ja’far silently gasped. Was Sinbad talking to Hakuryuu? Didn’t he just reason Hakuryuu was their enemy right now? Then Ja’far recalled another conversation between the two over a year ago. One where Hakuryuu implored Sinbad for help.

He listened as Sinbad continued his conversation, all the while countering his logic with his own perspective. Kouen’s motivation wasn’t greed, he too wanted peace. Getting rid of one person couldn’t possibly make all war disappear!

When Sinbad ended his conversation, Ja’far entered the room and gave his report as calmly as he could. Sinbad complimented him on the progress and mentioned they’d be leaving soon as Hakuryuu was counting on them.

With a flat tone, Ja’far inquired, “What happened to aiding Kouen?”

“The situation has changed. We are assisting in the quickest way to achieve peace,” was Sinbad’s upbeat reply as he straightened the papers on his desk.

“Even though that means helping Hakuryuu. Who killed Alibaba?! Who now leads Al Thamen? What about all the time we’ve spent trying to stop them?!” His voice became strained and failed to keep it from rising.

Sinbad shrugged the anger off by paraphrasing, “Like Komei stated, ‘Heaven or Hell, it doesn’t matter where the help comes from.’ This will actually be to our benefit.”

Ja’far clenched his fist and looked down. “I’m sorry, Sin. I can’t follow you on this one.”

Sinbad looked up at him. “Hm? I’m going to need all Eight Generals backing me up on this. Believe me, if I could afford to let you stay to run the kingdom while we’re gone, I would.”

“I can’t…”

“I’ll hold you in reserve. You’ll only have to fight if it’s absolutely necessary. With any luck, it won’t come to that.”

“I said I can’t support this action you are taking!” Ja’far shouted as his fists fell on the desk.

Sinbad leaned into the back of his chair. “Ja’far, what’s wrong?”

Ja’far seethed, “I can’t bring myself to help them in any way. I’ve lost Vittel, Mahad, Rurumu and many others thanks to the Organizations’ machinations! Do you really think securing Hakuryuu on Kou’s throne will stop their destruction?!”

Sinbad reached out to console Ja’far but before making contact, found a slash against his palm from Ja’far summoning his kunai. The advisor hopped back before summoning his household and threw his electrified darts at the king. Sinbad jumped and rolled to the side before they made contact. Ja’far retracted his weapon and prepared to strike again, but Sinbad grabbed his Baal sword and tossed it away from him, rendering Ja’far’s vessel without its household’s power.

“You’re really serious about this,” observed an awestruck Sinbad.

Ja’far barked, “No joke!” as he continued stringing his wires around like a web in attempts to catch Sinbad.

It was a dance around the room of attack and avoidance. Sinbad could predict his movements as easily as ever but was mostly confused at what set him off like this. He tried asking and reasoning but each comment was met with another blade thrown towards his head. Ja’far closed in with every strike.

When Ja’far was close enough to jab his target with kunai in hand, he threw his hand out for the final blow but again Sinbad dodged. This time he grabbed Ja’far’s wrist and swung behind him and pinned him to the ground. Sinbad’s right hand was free and reached over to his left bracelet to summon a wave of Crocell’s power to subdue the former assassin.

“Have faith in your King, Ja’far,” Sinbad pleaded, “I will not be so lenient on you next time you oppose me.”


	6. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, angst waves ahead. Please ride out the storm!

Hakuei stepped onto the boat trembling and frail. It was hard to believe she was the same woman Aladdin had described. She who stood fearlessly when a member of the Kouga clan swung his sword straight at her. She who did not even flinch when it cut her cheek and clothes. Now concerned with the wellbeing of her little brother, Hakuryuu, she collapsed like a frightened lamb.

As they pressed on towards Balbadd, Ja’far was charged with seeing to Lady Hakuei’s accommodations on board. Under normal circumstances he would have been friendlier towards her, but the current conditions and recent bout with King Sinbad made it hard for him, even when bringing her meals and seeing her in need of comfort.

“There is no need to be sad. Your brother will be fine,” was Ja’far’s attempted consolation. He tried to act as he usually did but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Still he encouraged her to eat as he placed a fresh tray down and picked up the untouched one from earlier.

Hakuei sniffled, “Yes, I know. I am thankful for Sinbad’s help. But this was a hard step for me to take. Hakuryuu is not the only one I’m afraid for.”

“Who else?” Ja’far asked, wanting to understand the whole situation.

“I had hoped Kouen and I could one day…” at this Hakuei broke down crying even more. The tray in Ja’far’s hands rattled a bit at the mention of Kouen’s name. She may have continued to talk through her blubbery sobs but it was indesirnable. She finished with, “but it seems as though that will never be…”

Ja’far took a deep breath. “Perhaps he’ll be shown mercy?”

Hakuei shook her head. “No. Kou punishments are absolute. Both parties knew what would happen to whomever loses this war. The defeated will be seen as traitors to the Empire and executed.”

“I am sorry, Lady Hakuei. I wish there was another way.”

“Perhaps…” She wiped her tears with her sleeve. “...if I could have a word with King Sinbad…?”

Ja’far nodded and left her. As soon as the door closed, Hakuei’s sobs slowly transformed into giggles. Her open-mouth smile looked like a dark crescent moon and her eyes turned black.

~*~

Ja’far couldn’t help the thoughts swirling in his head. Perhaps he should have done more to ease Hakuei's anguish, but he rather not have his actions be misinterpreted for something else.

“Ja’far,” said a voice that pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Sinbad coming from the opposite direction. His face showed genuine concern.

“Lord Sin,” was his curt reply. His muscles still ached from the jolt Crocell’s power had given him. True it had been a while since he was in a serious fight, but in that time had he grown so weak that Sinbad could subdue him so easily?

“Everything will work out,” Sinbad gently promised.

Ja’far continued to walk past him as he replied, “I have no doubt this whole affair will end in your favor. That’s why I follow you without question.”

Sinbad turned, eyes affixed to the back of that green keffiyeh. “Now don’t be like that. Hakuryuu assured me he is not working with Al Thamen. We can still put an end to them.”

 _But what of Alibaba? And what’s to become of Kouen?_ Reminded of Kouen’s punishment he relayed, “Lady Hakuei wishes to speak with you.”

“I’ll see her when I get the chance. Thank you.”

By this time, Ja’far had walked far enough away Sinbad was unsure if he heard him.

~*~

The time had come. Time to show Kou and the world the full force of the Seven Seas Alliance. Ja’far stood at the head of the flagship with his fellow generals. At this time, he regretted not having given Kouen an Eye of the Rukh. If only he could warn him that Sinbad plotted with Hakuryuu and was coming for his head.

His fellow generals all looked serious, whether that was for reasons similar to Ja’far’s or not. Not that he conferred with them about it. There were reasons enough to be had. Half of the generals were there when the first Sindria was attacked, but this impending bloodbath would prove to be on a much larger scale than the massacre from back then.

Sinbad went ahead on an Artemyran bird to announce himself to the enemy. Ja’far waited with baited breath on how Prince Kouen would handle the situation. As seen at The Summit, the prince’s household may have been only 4, but they were fully assimilated. Conflict against them would make it harder not to lose themselves in their own assimilations.

After much silence, the reply from Balbadd was heard: Ren Kouen surrendered. The war was over and the armies of the Seven Seas Alliance did not need to fight after all. Relief was felt all around and Ja’far could not blame them, but he could not join in their merriment either.

When they arrived at the palace and finalized the terms of surrender, Ja’far was tasked to escort Kouen as a prisoner to a makeshift cell until he could be transported to Rakushou. All that could be heard was the echo of Kouen’s steps as they made their way through the halls. Kouen looked very solemn, not even acknowledging the man who was leading him. At least the cut on his cheek had healed without a trace. The Summit seemed a lifetime away now. If only time could rewind so he could better appreciate those moments.

When he could bear the thick silence between them no longer, Ja’far said, “I appreciate your surrender and avoiding more bloodshed.”

“At least now my brothers might have a chance to go on,” Kouen stated.

“But what about you? Doesn’t your own life hold any value?”

Kouen looked at him with a smirk, but a gentler one than usual. "I’m giving my life for Kou. You mean to tell me you were never willing to lay down your own life for Sindria?”

Those sentiments he could understand. He had, and did lay down his life for Sinbad. Twice. Granted the first time he knew he’d be coming back, but the second time his household brought him back. But it was not without leaving its mark. This reminder made his middle tighten under the constricting remnant of his failed assimilation.

“Such a waste. When I thought I found someone,” Ja’far shook his head in defiance. “But you’re sure to be executed.”

They arrived at the room intended to hold Kouen. Ja’far sat the bound Kouen on the lone stool. The prisoner looked up, his eyes meeting Ja’far’s.

“There is still the now. Go ahead and do what you want with me. I am your prisoner, after all. Anything you’re curious about: explore. I’m yours to experiment on.”

Ja’far stood in front of Kouen and leaned over, his face hovering over him. His eyes examined every inch of the other’s features, pondering what experiment he’d start with. Kouen simply gave him a humble smile in return. Even after surrendering, he was still holding onto his pride. Was he cocky enough to think that Ja’far would find him irresistible? Ja’far straightened up and looked down on Kouen in disdain. “Don’t be absurd.” He turned and left the guarded room.

~*~

His guest room felt exotic. Red silks and gold trims were a much different feel than the last time he was in Balbadd. Things had changed here so fast. The previous culture uprooted and discarded. The loss was a shame. Even when living in Balbadd for the years that the Sindria Trading Company was based there, Ja’far never really took the time to appreciate it. The true Balbadd was gone, just like Kouen soon would be. Ja’far leaned out the window as he took in the changed cityscape while thinking over the opportunity that was quickly dwindling.

 _Imagine, treating a prisoner in such a way._ He scoffed at Kouen’s suggestion. _Then again, he did give his okay for it, so wouldn’t it be like granting a dying man a last request? To have mutual and returned affection. Is that selfish of me? Selfish of him? Ah! To hell with propriety._

Ja’far pushed himself off the sill and left his room with fierce determination. He would need a guise so as not to raise suspicions though so instead of heading straight for the prisoner, he marched to the kitchens. It would soon be dinner time; with any luck he’d be able to intervene.

Aware of Ja’far’s role to oversee operations, none of the staff paid any heed as he bustled around to make sure everything was running smoothly. His help was appreciated, but as time dragged on, his patience wore thin. When his shifting eyes caught a servant assembling a single meal on a tray he briskly walked over.

“Excuse me,” he stopped the servant with a tray of food in hand, “is that to go to the war prisoner?”

The servant’s head nodded. “This is for Lo-er, I mean the prisoner, Kouen.”

“I have business that way, I can deliver it for you,” he offered, reaching out to grab the tray.

Nervously, the servant responded, “But his arms need to remain tied. You’ll have to feed him yourself. That’s too menial for someone such as you.”

“Oh no, it's fine,” Ja’far assured with a warm smile as he tugged the tray out of the speechless servant’s hands.

~*~

The prison guards kept watch outside the room at Ja’far’s request as he entered the cell. A flat bed had been placed in one corner. A simple wooden table in the other corner behind him, much too far away to be of any use for the central figure.

Ja’far shook his head and jested, “You just never think about providing a place to set your food down, do you?” 

Kouen looked towards him and smirked, “Is this my last meal? You look delicious.”

“Shut up,” Ja’far huffed and approached him. He reminded himself he was in charge here.

Bold as brass, he came between the other’s legs, pressing the humble robes inward. Ja’far sat down on one of Kouen’s thighs as normally as sitting down in a chair and balanced the tray on his other thigh. One foot hooked around the other’s ankle for support. No complaints so far. With his free hand, he spooned up some fried rice and gave it to him.

The first bite left Kouen with a pleasant smile. “I knew you’d figure something out.”

Ja’far’s cheeks dusted with rose.

“You know,” he said while continuing to feed Kouen, “before with how others spoke of you and all, I pictured you to be some kind of bloodthirsty monster. Getting to know you, you’re not that way at all. Not really.”

“It’s my eyes, isn’t it? People have always found them frightening, but there’s little I can do to change that.”

“I’m sure it’s worked to your favor in the past.”

There was a calm silence between them as Kouen consumed the food presented to him, each man leaving the other to their own calculations. After the meal was over, Ja’far got up to set the tray on the table. He came back, staring down at the captive. Their eyes entranced each other with an unspoken longing that was quite palpable.

Ja’far sat back down on Kouen’s lap and held his shoulder as he shifted one leg around and then the other to straddle him, all the while admiring his strength for not losing balance with the shift of the center of weight. One finger eased into the chords that bound Kouen’s wrists.

“I like your new fashion statement,” Ja’far purred.

“Kinky,” Kouen chuckled.

The vizier guided the former prince’s hands to the side to rest on his thigh as he scooted closer. Kouen squeezed the pale Sindrian robes and all that was underneath with the new access this granted.

Dropping the ties, Ja’far brought two fingers up to trace the creases along Kouen’s forehead that caused him to look habitually scary. The fingers rounded his eyes then felt along his cheekbones. Ja’far’s breathing staggered as he debated on giving into his desires.

The fingers drifted down to Kouen’s firm lips and ran back and forth over them. It was sticky. Ja’far tasted his fingers to discern the cause. Sweet? Must have been from the fruit custard. He recalled their meals at The Summit. The custard was not the kind of food Kouen enjoyed, but this evening he had eaten it without complaint.

The thought of ridding him of that detestable sweetness was enough to give Ja’far the courage needed to lean in and suck the remaining sugar off of him, encompassing Kouen’s lips with his own. Ja’far licked Kouen’s lips clean. His tongue then penetrated into Kouen’s mouth and experienced more of a natural spice he found exotic and intoxicating. Kouen’s own mouth moved fluidly in response to his. Ja’far’s arms tightened around Kouen’s shoulders as he moved impulsively with kiss after fervent kiss.

Kouen’s hands shifted to hold Ja’far’s hip and thigh. His tongue pushed into Ja’far’s mouth with a fire that melted the younger one to the core. The vizier began sucking that tongue; each suck causing him to fall further into satiated emotions.

When they parted for breath, Ja’far excused his actions by saying, “I had forgotten to test your food for poison. Forgive me.”

“That’s okay, I’m a dead man anyway,” Kouen attempted to joke.

Reminded of Kouen’s fate, Ja’far’s head slumped down to lean into Kouen’s chest, his arms loosening for his hands to hold onto the collar of the other’s robe. Teary, he said, “I don’t know why I’m doing this. Now this will only make losing you harder.”

Kouen brought his bound hands up to cup the pale, freckled face. “Would you regret it more if we didn’t?”

The younger man nuzzled into his warm, strong hand. “I regret not being able to save you from this fate.”

Kouen seemed to mull over how to respond. After a moment, his hands dropped from Ja’far’s face. He let out a hefty sigh and looked to the side at the bare stone wall. The former prince stated, “Don’t. I only sought after you, selfishly trying to undermine Sinbad.”

“What?” Ja’far slipped off of his lap, his hands holding tighter onto the collar.

Still averting his eyes, Kouen turned his head further away. He responded, “I don’t have feelings for you. So there is no need to feel sorry for me once I’m gone.”

With a look of horror, Ja’far gaped, “But all that you’ve said...and done?”

Kouen looked down at his tied hands, hanging his head shamefully. “That was a ploy my brother and I devised after learning of your… _atypical_ preferences. Examining Sindria’s success, we concluded that you were the lynchpin and if we could take you away, your kingdom would weaken enough for us to conquer it with minimal casualties.

“Koumei having you bring me dinner? Kokuton causing the landslide? Saving you from a falling boulder? That was all devised to woo you. All I had to do was imagine you were a woman under those robes and play my part.”

Ja’far yanked his collar up close to him, forcing Kouen to face him. “Look me in the eye and say that,” seethed the former assassin.

With a straight face, his narrow eyes bored into Ja’far’s. Slowly he said, “You’re an abomination.” Ja'far gave a sharp inhale; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. “You can’t save me from death now; you are of no use to me.”

Ja’far pushed back, letting go of Kouen’s clothes and causing him to lose balance and fall to the side of the stool. His fists clenched by his sides. He fought back the tears welling in his eyes. He had been used. He had been played like a fool. How could he have fallen for their scheme? Why did he let his heart open up to this monster? He had forgotten the painfully obvious fact that no man would ever love him. Why did he allow himself to get lost in the dream?

He spat at the deflated body lying on the floor and then turned, storming out of the cell.


	7. Night of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ja'far find hope after heartbreak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild M stuffs in the first scene, and some strong language. Sinja smut this chapter! It goes from Sinbad saying “Thanks, it is a warm night, isn’t it?” to the end of the scene (~*~) if you want to skip (or jump to) it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sinbad walked down the hall when his ears picked up the sound of muffled crying. He followed the sound until he came to the room Ja’far was staying in. Curious and concerned, he gave a knock before entering. He found Ja’far curled on the bed.

The advisor lifted his head. His tear stained face looked heartbreakingly hopeless. A shaky arm lifted, reaching for his king.

“S-Sin?” the voice cracked.

“Ja’far? Did something happen?” Sinbad asked as he closed the door behind him and approached the side of the bed.

Ja’far sat up on his knees and grabbed Sinbad’s sleeves. “Be with me Sin. I need you. I need to be loved.” Ja’far sobbed and rubbed his face into his king’s chest as arms wrapped in comfort around him. 

“It’s okay Ja’far. You are loved. I’ll always be here…” soothed Sinbad, wondering what could have gotten him into this vulnerable state.

“Not just this,” he snapped, his voice muffled in the hold, “Fuck me. Fuck me like one of your floozies.”

Sinbad gasped and loosened his grip. “Ja’far. This isn’t like you. Calm down and think things through before you do something you’ll regret…”

“Shut up, Sin!” Ja’far cut him off, pushing him away. “I have loved you for most of my life!” He turned away to lay face down back on his bed. Roughly he yanked his robes up then slid his undergarments down just enough to barely moon the king. “Just pretend it’s a vagina. I need you close to me!”

Sinbad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Silently he took Ja’far’s hands off his clothes and straightened his robes out. This form of what felt like another rejection caused the advisor’s crying to continue as he repeatedly hit the bed with his fists in frustration. Sinbad sat down next to him and placed a firm hand on his back to calm him.

Ja’far wailed, “Please…I know you don’t see me that way, but it’s unbearable. I’m not worthy of love.”

“Ja’far…” Sinbad reached to sit him up and pull him into a hug: one arm around his shoulders and the other hand on top of his head. “You are worthy. And that’s something you’ll be able to share with someone special when you find them,” he reassured.

“You are my someone special! Geeze, you’ll share with any old bimbo, but not someone who cares deeply about you? What are you afraid of, Sin? We’ve been working side by side this long. Nothing could break us up.”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what?! Is it because I’m not a woman? I’ll pretend to be a woman for you, just take me!” Ja’far rose to his knees and held Sinbad’s face. He leaned close and kissed Sinbad, receiving the savory taste of familiarity. It was grounding and had a hint of mint that fed his adrenaline.

Sinbad sat with eyes wide in shock for a moment. He grabbed the other’s shoulders to force him off. “Ja’far. You’re going too far now.” He looked at his advisor’s despaired face, cupping it supportively. “The war in Kou is over now; how about you head back to Sindria? I’ll be fine finishing up loose ends here.”

His last hope torn from him, Ja’far dropped his head down to the bed in a bow. “As you wish...Lord Sin.”

~*~

Months later when Sinbad had finished his business in Rakusho and returned to Sindria, Ja’far seemed again to be busying himself with work. It was a relief to see him back to normal. Sinbad was updated with where the kingdom stood and the stacks of official documents were relatively low. Ja’far must have taken care of the bulk of them in his absence.

He had big plans and a new Supreme Advisor on board to help him. Lady Hakuei had no problem filling her position. She was often seen in conferences with him as they presented new products for Sindria to put out as well as talk of a new world order now that it was at peace.

There was always one persistent hiccup, however. At the end of every workday when Ja’far finished his report to Sinbad, he would say to the king, “Lord Sin, please be with me.”

The response was always hesitation or brushing him off. Then usually Lady Hakuei would appear and Sinbad would ask Ja’far to leave the two of them alone, to which he would begrudgingly comply. One evening though, Sinbad set his pen down and folded his hands in front of him as Ja’far again made his daily request. It was obvious that he was not going to give up and this persistence was putting a strain on their dealings.

Instead of his usual reluctance, Sinbad proposed, “Wanna go drinking with me tonight? I know you’re not big on alcohol, but maybe it’ll help get you through this?”

“I’m not going through anything, just tired of you rejecting me,” Ja’far huffed and left the room.

~*~

Just as Sinbad was on his way out of the castle to go down to the brothel, a shadowy figure emerged from behind a pillar and walked beside him. Even without looking, he knew it was Ja’far.

“Change your mind?” Sinbad asked.

“For your company, not the activity.”

“This should be fun for you. Enjoy yourself tonight!” Sin cast a suave smile at him.

Once there, they were served some food and a bottle of wine to start with. Sinbad lifted his challice towards Ja’far and then took a big gulp. Ja’far raised his own cup back towards him more gingerly.

“Sin, make sure I don’t hurt anyone…” he quietly requested before his first sip.

The tension eased up and the mood lightened as they had a few drinks. They reminisced. They laughed. When their hostess, Ekaterina, came, Ja’far was extremely polite to her. Sinbad found it refreshing to see his advisor loosen up a bit.

When their bottle was empty but they were too tired to care, Ja’far said, “Remember that time Yam grew out my hair and your eyebrows?”

“Yeah, you were quite the looker like that!”

“Maybe I should see if she could grow it out again?” laughed Ja’far.

“Well, that research came in handy that time we shaved our eyebrows!”

Both of them laughed riotously, holding their aching sides.

~*~

By the end of the evening, Sinbad had walked Ja’far back to the palace and all the way to his room in the Purple Leo Tower. He was about to leave him there, but Ja’far pulled him in. The door closed and Ja’far materialized a long thin strip. With an air of playfulness, Ja’far blindfolded the king.

Sinbad stood, wondering what was happening while Ja’far walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a long white braid: his hair from when he had stepped into Yamraiha’s experiment.

Why had he kept it? Sinbad had found it soothing to run his fingers through, so Ja’far put up with the extra length. It was a reason for his king to be closer to him. Eventually, he couldn’t stand it getting in his way while working anymore and took his kunai to it. Instead of throwing it out however, he braided it and kept it in a drawer by his bed. The love of his life had run his fingers through it and now this braid symbolized that memory. Now it would serve to please his king again.

Even as a braid, it was pretty long, so he draped it over his shoulders. In an artificially higher voice he giggled as he brushed the end of the braid on Sinbad’s cheek. Sin reached up and grabbed hold of the braid. He ran a thumb over it.

“And who is this?”

Ja’far’s altered voice said, “A special surprise for you, my lord.”

Sinbad started to lift the blindfold, but Ja’far put a hand on his to stop him. “Don’t ruin the surprise!” rang his falsetto like a bell.

Sinbad smiled, “Very well.”

Ja’far led him to the bed then took out the elastic holding the end of the braid, allowing it to unravel. Sinbad ran his fingers through it while Ja’far began to undress him.

“Thanks, it is a warm night, isn’t it?”

Ja’far merely giggled in response. In the nude, Sinbad was seated on the edge of the bed. Ja’far knelt before him and ran his hands along Sinbad’s inner thighs, watching the erection come to life. When it was fully upright, Ja’far leaned in to kiss the head which jumped in excitement at his contact. Feeling that soft skin on his lips, Ja’far’s euphoria also grew.  _ This is working. _ He ran his tongue up the underside and savored Sinbad’s reaction. He toyed around a bit, enjoying the responses to his various actions.

He then grabbed Sinbad’s member and brought it down to his mouth so he could engulf it with his orifice. He began sucking and Sinbad’s hands came down on his shoulders. The older man groaned in ecstasy. After a while, Ja’far started bobbing up and down, seeing how much of the shaft he could fit in without gagging. His hand traced down to Sin’s hairy balls and gently cupped them.When his jaw grew tired, he slid off with as much saliva his tongue could spread on the throbbing member.

Sinbad’s hands found their way up his neck and cupped his chin. He urged his servitor to stand and meet him face to blindfolded face.

“And who do I owe my appreciation to?”

So close to finally expressing his heartfelt desires, he feared the truth would botch it up. Jafar striped his outer robes as he vaguely answered, “It’s me.”

He slipped his hands around Sinbad’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This time Sinbad kissed back fully, and pulled the other closer in an embrace. Receiving mutual affection put Ja’far in heaven. He pulled himself up to mount Sinbad’s lap.

When their lips parted Sinbad again asked. “Well, ‘me’ whose name shall I call out?”

He silently gasped at the implication. It was everything he could have hoped for. Hesitant that the answer would break the spell, he whispered, “Ja’far.” He held his breath, waiting to see if his love would proceed.

It may have taken some time to process through Sinbad’s drunken mind, but then the king grabbed his advisor’s ass and pulled it into his groin. The older man stood enough to twist and drop the younger one onto the bed. His hands ran up the other’s thighs until coming into contact with his underwear and yanked it off. Ja’far’s heart raced while the fabric dragged down his thighs and calves. After all these years devoted to him, it was finally happening! They would become one! The king then positioned himself over the other, between his legs.

“Oh, Sin,” he breathed, admiring the chiseled body looming over him.

His finger traced the ridges from his chest on downward. To help the blind man, he grabbed Sinbad’s member and guided it to his entrance, making sure it would not come into contact with other areas. He lifted his legs higher and wider to enable better access. Sinbad grabbed his waist and immediately thrust in.

Ja’far screamed out in sudden pain. He could swear he felt his skin tear. How could his desires have only mounted to this agony? Sinbad lowered his body and stroked Ja’far’s cheek while urging him to relax with a kiss. This distraction caused his hunger to grow as he grasped onto his love and made out with a fire encouraged by Sinbad’s enthusiasm. Sinbad started to move in and out, feeling the other’s moans vibrate through their kisses. Ja’far was swept away, thinking he finally made it.

“Ja’far...” rolled out so soft and seductively. Sinbad’s mouth trailed down Ja’far's neck and bit him.

“Sin!” He licked the other’s ear and started nibbling on the lobe, eliciting pleasurable groans. He moved to the beat of the other’s rhythm. “Please, more!”

Sinbad’s momentum built until he gave one final big thrust while calling out Ja’far’s name. The younger one’s insides filled with steamy, hot liquid. When the rush was over, he melted into his bed. Sinbad rolled off of him and onto his back. Ja’far cuddled up to the muscular body and dotted him with gentle kisses as he floated down from his high.

~*~

Sinbad woke up feeling his arms wrapped around a warm, fleshy pillow. His squeeze verified it was a person whom, judging by how their bodies lined up, he was spooning. He slid the blindfold off his face and looked down at white hair and pale skin. Ja’far?! What had transpired last night? He shuddered to think of what he might have done to his friend. But the other seemed peacefully asleep, so he concluded it had to have been good. He rubbed the migraine forming from traces of last night’s liquor.

Ja’far was still partially dressed, but the front of his long shirt was unbuttoned with Sin’s hand slipped inside. Exploring, he rubbed around, searching for the scales that had been with him since the first Sindria fell. He heaved a sigh that they remained low up his abdomen. Whatever had happened, at least it didn’t excite Ja’far enough for them to spread. They seemed smaller than they use to be, but in reality it was the same amount. Ja’far’s body had grown since then while the assimilation stayed the same size.

In relief, he kissed his advisor on the back of his jaw before untangling himself from him. Maybe being lovers wouldn’t be so bad if circumstances were different? But in opening up a long-term intimate relationship with Ja’far, Sinbad knew he would soon be tempted to use his vessels to spice things up. Using Baals power in such a way could lose Ja’far forever. He recalled how frightened Ja’far looked when Drakon came to them fully assimilated saying it was from Baal’s household. If there was one thing Ja’far feared, it was his household taking over him.

Piecing together what happened the previous evening, he couldn’t recall anything too wild. He only hoped Ja’far wouldn’t remember any of it. It was better this way. If Sinbad were to tell him his true concerns for not wanting him intimately, he knew Ja’far would not accept them like the selfless martyr he could be. But that was not a price Sinbad was willing to pay. It was better to keep his friend close and alive then turn him into a monster.

“Well isn’t that sweet. You do have a heart,” the voice of David rang in his head, interrupting his thoughts.

“Shut up,” Sinbad quietly hissed. Since learning about Aladdin’s grandfather, David from Alma Torran, Sinbad had recognized his voice among the rukh he had taken into himself when his country was first destroyed. From that point, he found invaluable knowledge of magic in conversing with him, but he was also wary of David trying to take over him, his host. That was why he couldn’t give him anything that could be used against him.

“What do you think would happen to him if he were put in another near-death situation?” David taunted.

“That’s not going to happen,” insisted Sinbad. Not if he had anything to do with it.

He stood up, but immediately doubled over clenching his gut. Constipation. This could not wait, so he spotted Ja’far’s chamber pot and used it to release his inner burden. It was large and painful, but his intestines felt better when the ordeal was over. Ja’far still slept soundly so Sinbad gathered up his clothes and left.

~*~

Ja’far woke up disheveled and alone with a nasty hangover.  _ Was that a dream? _ He checked below to find dried blood and indiscernible filmy substance between his legs. His rectum was unbelievably sore.  _ What is that stench? _ He followed the putrid scent to his chamber pot and found a large and bloody stool that he couldn’t fathom have fit inside him, but that must have been what caused his hips to ache so. 

He plopped onto his bed to relive his dream in his mind as the wisps of memories wafted away from recollection. He had been so close to Sinbad. The sensations were intense. Sinbad had loved him back. Yet he was blindfolded.  _ Was that some sort of symbolism? That I’m hiding my true self from him? _

He buttoned his shirt back up and got ready for the day.  _ Just how late did I sleep in? _ He hurried over to his office, mentally rearranging what he needed to get done to make up for lost time. Nearing Sinbad’s office, the door was ajar and he heard the King’s voice. He stopped, reminded of his dream. Last night was mostly a blur, the last waking moment he could recall was walking down to the brothel with him. He wanted to check with Sinbad that he didn’t do anything harmful while drunk so he approached the office.

“It’s time to have your generals take their countries,” another voice spoke. It was distinctly feminine: Lady Hakuei.

Ja’far visually confirmed the other occupant as he entered. Hakuei had her hands rubbing Sinbad’s shoulders with a slender smile across her face. Sinbad looked up at the newcomer.

“Yes it is. Ah, Ja’far! Excellent timing! I need to send out a summons to the other leaders of the Alliance so we can organize the new world order!”

Ja’far slightly bowed his head. “Of course, Lord Sin.” He looked at Sinbad sitting at his desk and then up at Hakuei. “May I have a word with him.”

She gave a flirtatious giggle as her hands remained on Sinbad’s shoulders. Sinbad raised a hand, signaling her to stop and their meeting was done. Her hands slipped off, retrieving her staff and bowed her head. She eyed Ja’far on the way out. Something about her presence gave him the shivers, but as it was groundless, he tried to ignore it.

Once she was gone, he asked, “We...both went drinking last night, right?”

“Oh? Yes that’s right.”

“I don’t seem to remember coming back to my room last night. I didn’t...do anything stupid did I?”

Sinbad tapped his feathered pen to the side of his mouth in thought. “Nothing bad happened that I recall. I was pretty drunk last night too, but you took care of me still,” he laughed, “after all I made it back to the palace okay.”

Ja’far smiled in relief and was happy to see his king in good spirits.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discovery awaits as the Sindria Trading Company moves to Parthevia.

Several youngsters trained hard in the courtyard. Ja’far looked over them, seeing who would be ready to be promoted to the Eight Generals. It felt somewhat lonely at the palace after the World Council formed, opening up positions that many of the previous generals had left to fill. It was just him, Drakon, and Masrur left in Sindria, but at least they had Yamraiha’s new shellphones to keep in contact.

“Ah, Ja’far! Just the person I wanted to see!”

Ja’far turned with a natural smile on his face, happy to see Sinbad. Since that night they went drinking, he hadn’t felt as strong an urge to pressure him and things had settled back into their old relations. The world was at peace. Sindria was prosperous. And he would forever serve his king.

“I’m going to be taking the Sindria Trading Company to Parthevia, it will be closer to trade and the World Council Headquarters,” said King Sinbad while placing a hand on Ja’far’s shoulder. “You are the most dependable person I know and you truly love this kingdom. As such, I want you to be my successor as King of Sindria.”

Ja’far was taken aback. Sure he had done a lot for the kingdom and had run it in Sinbad’s absence before, but the burden of being a king longterm was not something he desired for himself. “But Sin...I want to stay by your side! I won’t bother you with my selfish requests anymore. Just let me continue to be with you the way we always have been.”

Hakuei appeared behind Sinbad. “Come now, this is a great honor King Sinbad is granting you.”

Ja’far cursed himself for not sensing her presence earlier and letting her see him so vulnerable. Either she was really good at masking or he was letting his own skills decline. He tried to compose his earlier pleasant demeanor even though it felt like her triumphant smile concealed venom.

“And where does the Supreme Advisor fit into all of this?”

“Obviously I will be following the company to Parthevia. Don’t worry, Sinbad will be in good hands.”

Sinbad squeezed his shoulder, returning his focus to him. “I don’t have many options, Ja’far, but I’ll consider your request.”

~*~

Masrur had been skipping out on the morning meetings more frequently as of late. Ja’far roamed the forest until finding him napping under a tree. Even though he quietly sat down beside him, the Fanalis stirred.

“You’ve been sleeping a lot more than usual,” Ja’far said calmly.

“There isn’t much for me to do anymore,” Masrur stated.

Ja’far nodded. He saw that too. “Will you be going to Parthevia with Sin?”

The Fanalis rolled over to face him. “I wouldn’t be much help to him.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Hearing only the light breeze whistling through the trees.

Masrur continued, “I...I’m thinking of joining the Fanalis Corps.”

“Oh really?” That was an intriguing decision. Reim wasn’t on board with the World Council yet, but it wasn’t a bad place either. The company had its first shop in Reim. It’s where he met Masrur. Plus in the Corps he’d be around other Fanalis. “I guess everyone really is going their separate ways now…”

“Leave’s a spot open for the company.”

Ja’far’s eyes enlarged and drifted over to look at Masrur. The taller man’s face was even and stern, but still conveyed his intent. A wave of relief washed over Ja’far. He smiled and wished Masrur luck in this next chapter of his life.

~*~

It turned out that with Masrur heading off to Reim, Sinbad honored Ja’far’s request and appointed Drakon to be his successor, freeing his advisor to follow him to Parthevia. New location, new uniforms, new products; there, business fell into an upbeat routine. The Sindria Trading Company was continually successful as they became the center of the developing world. Of course that meant there was plenty of work to do, but knowing they were making the world a better place made it all worth it.

“President?” Ja’far asked, entering his office. The office, however, was empty. Ja’far looked around the large, vacant room, eventually settling upon the stacks of unfinished paperwork on the CEO’s desk. “Honestly…”

With a sigh, he went over and sat at the chairman’s desk. He scooted in and began to go through the work himself. There was something soothing about this old routine of doing his superior’s work. Perhaps Sinbad just needed a nap and was off in his quarters or something urgent popped up that he had to take care of. Sinbad had so much weighing on him, coming back to see his work done was sure to cheer him up.

“What’s this?” He raised an eyebrow at one document with a strange request that required approval from the head of the International Alliance. A request to allow Hakuryuu and Aladdin to visit a Samon Island for the purpose of supplying magoi to Kouen.

_ Kouen? He’s alive? _

His fingers twitched as he thought back to the last time he saw him. Kissing him felt so good. His eyes closed and let out a soft sigh at the memory, longing to recreate those short lived sensations. He replayed the scene in his mind. The taste of his tongue, the touch of his hand. That muscular chest peeking through his robes leading down to...

_ “You’re an abomination.” _

A fist clenched around the pen as he recalled Kouen’s words. Pulled back to the present, part of him wanted to throw out that paper to get back at the former prince. Whatever he needed magoi for, he could just deal without. Ja’far probably should have just let Sinbad handle it and make the decision. As far as he knew, Kouen was executed so this request wasn’t meant for him to see anyway.

He leaned into one fist as he tapped the pen on the desk.  _ Would Sin approve or decline this? _ Knowing nothing of the matter made it hard to gauge Sinbad’s position on it. The man first claimed to be on Kouen’s side, but then betrayed him to help Hakuryuu. Then again here he was alive instead of dead. Well, Aladdin was involved, so he went ahead and forged the signature.

The rest of the pile involved easier decisions to make and Ja’far settled back into his efficient rhythm. He had plowed through a good chunk of it by the time a side door to the office swung open. Sinbad sauntered in, adjusting his clothes like he just got dressed. Ja’far didn’t find that odd as Sinbad was known to sleep naked. If he had just taken a nap, that was normal.

What did catch his attention was Lady Hakuei following him, looking perfectly pleased with herself. His eyes grew big and his jaw partially dropped.

Sinbad looked over, noticing his right hand man at his desk. “Oh, hey Ja’far! Shouldn’t you be on lunch now?”

“I...needed to see you about some things.”

“Why sure, could you come back in an hour? That should give you time to grab some food.”

Ja’far’s head drooped. “O-of course, Sin.”

~*~

It was all he could do to keep his mind off of it, off of seeing Sinbad and Hakuei together. Stop his imagination picturing the two of them behind closed doors. Bound from allowing himself to come to terms with this apparent decision Sinbad had come to: after all his years of devotion, choosing her over him.

He worked practically non stop including nights and weekends, only sleeping when absolutely necessary. Secretly he was glad that the company's success warranted him endless jobs to do. He got so lost in it, before he knew it, the time had come for the world’s rulers to visit with Sinbad to update trade deals and such.

It felt very nostalgic to see his old comrades again. While escorting Pisti after her meeting with Sinbad, she noticed he was acting more reserved than usual. Knowing something had to be up she asked if he’d like to talk about it over drinks. Remembering how the last time he went out for drinks ended in a blur with some painful aftereffects he adamantly declined. She did get him to agree to having lunch together at a cafe though.

Once situated she began with, “How’s your Gestaltzerfall?” referring to his letter that he sent in back when she was doing a “Love Advice” column. She had solicited questions from her friends to which Ja’far said he couldn’t recognize the word “love” thanks to having this rare condition.

Ja’far sighed as he rolled his cup between his hands, “I’m not sure anymore. I think it’s a hopeless case that will never be resolved.”

“Do you and Sinbad need something to spice up the bedroom?” Pisti asked, done with beating around the bush. There was no need with this being a private conversation rather than a public column.

He dropped the cup and it rattled as it hit the table. “What?! We’re not like that…”

Pisti tilted her head in confusion. “You’re not? You two have always been so close, I thought…”

“I wish…eh, I mean…” His face turned red as he tried to catch himself.

She simply giggled, “You two would make a great couple.”

“You don’t find it disgusting? A man loving another man?”

“Why would it be? It’s pretty normal in Artemyra.”

Hearing that gave him such a feeling of validation that he didn’t know he needed. With closed eyes and a smile he dryly stated, “Well, men outside of Artemyra don’t usually think so. The rest of the world sees me as an abomination.”

A determined hand hit the table. “That’s not true! Next time you’re in Artemyra, we should go to the red light district together! It’ll be fun! The workers there won’t judge you.”

Ja’far thought back to his first trip to Artemyra when Sinbad and Mystras attempted the red light district there. The male prostitutes had no problem working those boys over before. “Maybe.”

Pisti continued, “And if Sinbad can’t accept you as you are, I’m sure we can find another nice guy for you!”

Again Ja’far sighed. “Does one even exist? Last time I thought…well…”

“Huh? Last time? Oh do tell!!!” she pressed, excited at discovering a juicy story to unravel.

“It’s embarrassing. I made such a fool of myself.”

“Who was it? Gimme all the details!!!” She had practically jumped over the table, grabbing his arm and shaking him.

Knowing how insistent she could be, and perhaps a bit of being able to get it off his chest, he told her about how Kouen seemed to flirt with him during the summit and then after Kou’s civil war went to him only to discover he was being used. Fully enamored by the tale, she insisted on every detail he could recall. She reaffirmed the order of actions to statements.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” she squealed.

“How is that a good thing?” It was Ja’far’s turn to look confused.

“Can’t you see? He cared about your well being more than what you thought of him! He saw losing him would hurt you so he tried to make you not sad to lose him! Think about how he treated you before he said that?”

“How can you tell if he wasn’t acting up till that point?”

“If he was acting, he would have either kept the façade till the end or told you as soon as he didn’t find you useful to meet his ends. But it was when he saw you hurting. He said it at a time meant to comfort you.”

“It could have been when he realized I couldn’t save him from execution.”

“He would have realized that before, when he’d been there for a day and you came, saying nothing about his release. He already knew you couldn’t help him the first time he kissed you.”

“Are you sure?” This new perspective gave Ja’far much to think about, he almost dreaded to hope. But he was talking with the love expert; she could see these things. But he had to make sure. “He told me he was only using me right after I said I couldn’t free him.”

“It’s when you broke down crying, right?” she checked. Ja’far mumbled that he didn’t break down crying. Ignoring the correction, she continued, “He’s the kind of guy to put up a tough exterior. How he phrased it: ‘no need to feel sorry for me’? That was his way of trying to comfort you. Saying he was using you was just an excuse for him to hide behind.”

“I guess that makes sense.” He blinked. “So…Kouen really…loved me?”

“No doubt!” Pisti exclaimed with a wink and thumbs up.

Ja’far rubbed his forehead. “I’m such an idiot…”

She reached across the table to pat his free hand. “Hey cheer up! There’s bound to be another love tale in store for you!”

She didn’t know. At least he wasn’t the only one kept in the dark about it. “He was executed...wasn’t he?”

Her tone softened a bit, sensitive to Ja’far’s concern. “Yeah. Parsine talked about seeing his head roll.” She left out the details of the smiles and applause at the event.

~*~

For the first time in a long time, Ja’far felt alive. Not just content, but excited. If Kouen did love him and was alive this whole time, what kind of reunion could he anticipate. It made focusing hard, but it wasn’t like he could just rush off to Samon Island on a whim. Sinbad had to clear every supply ship, cargo, and personnel that went there. Ja’far could always sneak on though.

But then, a little bit of doubt crept in. What if Pisti was wrong? What if Kouen only wanted to use him to undermine Sinbad’s power? Showing up unannounced he may not be as welcomed as he hoped.

Then there was Sinbad.

He had followed Sinbad forever. He wanted to continue to follow him. There was still that fleeting dream of being together with him in every way. But every day, it felt more apparent that Sinbad would never return those feelings. More and more the president spent time with Hakuei. He listened to her council over Ja’far’s.

The shoulder rubs, following him out of his room, their constant last minute meetings that he rearranged his schedule for. There had to be some other explanation than what all of that looked like, right? Ja’far couldn’t think of what that would be, but Sinbad not telling him also made it evident just how far apart they had drifted from one another.

And did Hakuei know Kouen was still alive? Was it her plea to Sinbad that caused this discrepancy from what the world knew and what the alliance leaders knew? Sinbad wasn’t taking advantage of her request was he? No, the situation didn’t seem to be quite like that. Still he was unsure what it was.

The more he thought in circles about everything, the more anxious he got. Things could not stay the same and he would have to move forward in one direction or another.

_ One more try. _ Ja’far thought as he burst into Sinbad’s office. The CEO was alone at his desk, which suited Ja’far just fine for this confrontation. He marched over and slapped his palms upon the desk, leaning over and looking Sinbad directly in the eyes.

“Last chance. Will you accept me as your lover?”

Surprised, Sinbad leaned back in his chair. “Ja’far. We’ve been over this. I don’t see you like that.”

That was that then. Ja’far straightened up, but his bangs darkened his eyes.

“I need a vacation.”

With that he turned and marched out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Sinbad.


	9. Broken and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja'far takes a vacation to a secret island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for over 1,001 hits and 100 kudos! <3
> 
> EnJa limey smut two paragraphs after Ja’far asks “May I?” Then real smut starting from “Kouen pushed himself up and rolled over the stubs…” to “The men slackened on the bed, inhaling deeply.”

The first stop of Ja’far’s long deserved vacation took him to Rakusho. He traveled in his older company uniform so his keffiyeh could keep the sun off of him. The whole city felt empty and quiet in an eerie way. In Kou’s palace he gained a meeting with Emperor Hakuryuu and Aladdin.

After pleasantries and condolences were out of the way, Ja’far took a sip of the tea offered to him then stated, “Going through Sin’s paperwork, I saw your request to give Kouen magoi. Now tell me, why does a dead man need magoi?”

They found it odd that he was asking them and not Sinbad, but Aladdin explained how he created the illusion of an execution and Hakuryuu showed his arm of flesh, telling how Kouen had given him his limbs with Phenex. When infused with magoi, the Zagan limbs that Kouen was left with would be able to function, but maintenance was needed to keep them so.

Ja’far was then asked how things were with Sinbad and the trading company. It seemed like the company was flourishing while Kou was in decline. The whole world was not peace and prosperity like presented in Parthevia. He mentioned Hakuei’s influence in the company, and was surprised after seeing the state of the empire that she wasn’t advocating for her home country in its current struggles.

“That really doesn’t sound like the Hakuei I know,” Aladdin said, looking downward.

Hakuryuu stated, “That woman with him is no sister of mine. My sister would never abandon her people.” He had a suspicion, something Kouen had said before the execution, but he didn’t elaborate. Confrontation about the whole matter was inevitable. Sooner or later he would have to face the one posing as his sister.

“About what the World Council is doing to Kou, can’t you talk to Mister Sinbad?” Aladdin asked.

Hands clenched around his cup as his body recalled the effects of Crocell last time he opposed Sinbad. “I...he won’t listen to me.” It hurt to say his perceived truth out loud, but he could see the situation no other way. “The most I could do is schedule a time for you to see him.”

~*~

After learning where Samon Island was, or at least which boat was departing for there, Ja’far went to the port. His assassin skills were still engrained enough that sneaking onto the ship proved to be little of a problem.

Anticipation and hesitation filled him while he hid onboard. It was kind of exciting, doing something for himself for once. On the other hand, what would he do if it turned out Kouen was only using him before? He toyed with the thought of the former prince being powerless now so if he rejected him, he could still take advantage of him. He probably wouldn’t do that if it came to it, but the trip was long so he allowed himself some fantasies while he waited.

By the time the ship docked, he snuck off and took in the lay of the land. When safe from any prying eyes that could report back to the World Council, he walked openly towards the hut, running into Kouen’s brothers on the way. They were both in loose robes and one could see the scar across Koumei’s chest that nearly took his life. It looked healed, but he still seemed weak in recovery.

“Just what are you doing here?” Kouha demanded, the bitter taste of how the civil war ended still evident in his tone.

Ja’far stood upright with his hands folded in his sleeves in front of him as he responded, “I’ve come to see Kouen.”

The brothers looked at each other before Koumei said, “So you know?”

Ja’far nodded. He did his best to display confidence. He had time to think long and hard about how he was going to approach this, but now to initiate it. The brothers reluctantly led him up the hill and into their humble habitat. The guards bowed pleasantly to the princes as they passed, like they were protecting their beloved rulers more so than the solemnity of keeping war criminals from escaping.

Inside, he saw Kouen sitting on a big chair. One wooden arm and two wooden legs visible, just like Hakuryuu had described. His red hair was down, cascading over his shoulders. His eyes, narrow as ever, looked straight at the visitor. The edge of his mouth curled up in what might be considered a smile.

“Ja’far…”

“You sneaky bastard. To think you weren’t really dead.”

Kouen leaned into his remaining hand while chuckling, “You’re a sight for sore eyes too…”

Suddenly worry was replaced by anger. How dare he sit so smug there after such cruel parting words from last time! Ja’far marched over, pulled an arm back, and swung, punching Kouen square in the jaw. Koumei and Kouha, who were still by the door, yelped with wide eyes and hands up defensively for their brother’s sake. But Kouen held his hand up to them to signal that he was okay.

Ja’far seethed, “That’s for lying to me.”

“I did not know I would live until after last I saw you,” Kouen responded.

“I meant about your feelings.”

There was a pause as Kouen blinked. He sat back up and instructed, “Brothers, make sure there is enough fish for our surprise guest.” They were unwilling to leave him with someone who just assaulted him, but he eventually reassured them that he would be fine. When they departed he explained, “What I said was true. We had planned to steal you away from Sinbad.”

If that was true, then perhaps Pisti misread their last encounter after all. Still, he pressed on. “Then why did you kiss me when it was clear I could no longer help you?” he bluffed, no longer convinced it was true.

_ You’re really going to make me spell it out. _ Kouen was still looking passed him as he stated, “It started out pretend…but then, I actually did fall for you. Encouraging you to have your way with me was indulging in a selfish desire that you cultivated. Absurd isn’t it? After all the women I’ve had in Kou, you took hold in my heart.”

Ja’far let out a sigh. “Not that absurd. I felt our souls connect,” he confessed then grumbled, “Wasn’t long until you ripped that away from me.”

Kouen’s eyes drifted up to meet Ja’far’s, looking rather shy and apologetic--a sight Ja’far never imagined to see, and yet, he found it slightly cute. “I did not mean to make my departure hard on you like that. Were you able to move on at least?”

“Idiot!” he shouted with his eyes clenched shut and fist trembling. “Losing your love hurt worse than losing you physically! I was such a mess.” He did his best to stave off the tears threatening his eyes. This reunion was definitely not going along any of the plans he anticipated.

Kouen’s eyes grew wide. Dumbfounded he breathed, “Ja’far…”

Ja’far took Kouen’s collar and attempted to shake that sturdy body. “Why couldn’t you just be honest with me? So much time has been lost! The days before your execution. The time here on the island. I would have escorted you here myself! The time we could have spent together without the rest of the world judging us! Wouldn’t that small moment of happiness have been worth it if you didn’t screw it up by pushing me away?”

“Now Ja’far…” smirked Kouen as he seized the wrap around the other’s waist to pull him in, wooden arm holding his back to lock him in place. “Stop. Wasting. Time!” He grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a forceful kiss.

It was only those three words spoken, but Ja’far could swear he heard,  _ “Stop wasting our precious time together. We have this moment so lets make the most of it. Instead of babbling on about your feelings, come show me!” _

Ja’far banged his fist on the other’s chest. All flustered and red, when he managed to break from the kiss he screeched, “Now hold on! I’m still mad at you!”

“Why do you resist your desires?” The former prince nuzzled into Ja’far’s hair and neck, kissing along the way, practically biting him with each contact. “Surely you didn’t come all this way just to lecture me.”

He could feel his body starting to soften and tingle. His fists relaxed into supporting him on the other’s shoulders. “Ko-Kouen…”

“Is this something you want?”

“Yes. It is,” he moaned. He wanted this so much and had wanted it for so long. But he had lost control of the situation and it frightened him. Just how far would he fall into this abyss of bliss?

“I am stripped of my rank and most of my limbs; I am but your humble servant.”

With some semblance of willpower left Ja’far retorted, “Servant my foot. You’re practically raping me here.”

Kouen smirked, “You could stop me if you really wanted to.”

Ja’far pulled back enough to look deep into Kouen’s eyes and soul. A sly smile slipped onto his face as he responded, “Now why would I do that?”

This time the shorter man came in for the kiss, losing himself in the other’s affections. He tasted a familiar spice from their last time together and the heat from that moment rushed back to him. He settled onto Kouen’s leg for a more comfortable embrace. Their hands started stroking each other’s hair as they made out, then roaming down their necks, shoulders, and then around their robes, loosening them up. Ja’far exhibited a passion to make up for all the years he had kept himself in check. The dam had burst and he found it impossible to hold back.

Hot, sweaty, disheveled, eventually Ja’far slipped off of Kouen’s lap and knelt between his legs. He tugged the end of the belt as he looked up at him. “May I?”

Kouen nodded, so the other unknotted the robe’s tie. Parting the fabric, he revealed Kouen’s loincloth with a tent popping up in the middle. Ja’far pulled the top out to free that which had been pumped up from their interactions. Ja’far stared between his legs. His fingers brushed up Kouen’s member in reverence. It twitched upwards in response.

Ja’far could feel the saliva filling up his mouth. He was bringing it close to his lips when he heard, “I bet it’s bigger than your king’s.”

A kunai was instantly at Kouen’s throat. Ja’far stood, glaring with serpentine eyes. The keffiyeh had fallen off from the speed, leaving the sight of his hair on edge.

“I told you before: Do NOT insult Sinbad!”

Despite the threat, Kouen laughed boisterously, “That wasn’t an insult. I was merely stating facts.”

“More like a poor attempt at a pissing contest.” The former assassin pressed the blade against his skin. “Like you’ve ever seen Sin’s.”

“But I’m sure you have.”

A flitting memory of a dream passed in his mind. Flushed, he countered, “That’s not really any of your business.”

Kouen patted the white hair then grabbed a clump of it, bringing his face closer. The blade pierced his neck enough for a trickle of blood to escape. “You can’t really hurt me. You know the real reason why Sinbad kept me alive, don’t you?”

“Was it mercy?”

“So he can have my metal vessels. They’re a threat to him and he’s gathered them all up for himself. That's not exactly a saint you’re following.”

Ja’far knew. Oh he knew. He had followed Sin through many less than savory actions for the sake of building their country and had vowed to continue to follow him to the very end.

Darkly he seethed, “And you are?”

“I know I’m not. I do what must be done.”

At that moment, the door opened and Koumei informed them upon entering, “Dinner is ready, would you like to…”

Ja’far was right in front of Kouen so Koumei did not see his brother sitting exposed, but he could tell that he was being threatened again. Kouen looked at Koumei over Ja’far’s shoulder and Ja’far’s eyes returned to normal as he turned his head towards the intruder. He straightened up, lowering his armed hand from Kouen’s throat. Koumei’s expression towards Ja’far was not a pleasant one.

“Let’s dine outside tonight. Ja’far can help me out,” Kouen stated while discretely pulling his loincloth back up.

“My brother, are you sure?” Koumei asked while approaching to assist him.

Ja’far waved a now empty hand at him. “It’s okay, I can handle it.”

Koumei got close enough to see Kouen’s robe undone and the poke on the neck. He shot Ja’far a vengeful glare hissing, “Just what were you doing to him?!”

Interrupting, the eldest placed his wooden hand on Koumei’s shoulder and flesh hand on Ja'far's to lift himself up. “Let’s go! I hate it when the food gets cold.”

~*~

Dinner had smoothed over the hostilities from earlier. Even if his brothers remained skeptically quiet for the most part, Kouen managed lighthearted small talk. They managed to converse about how the world was progressing and how Hakuryuu and Kougyoku were doing. Hakuei was a touchy subject that Ja’far tried to avoid.

Insults forgotten, when done Ja’far helped Kouen up and they made their way back to the hut with a stop at the outhouse. “Make sure you’re cleared out for the night. It’s a cold walk at midnight,” the taller man advised.

In his room Ja’far let the former prince down on his bed. Single-handedly, Kouen scooted back to sit resting against the headboard. When situated, he held out his hand, inviting his guest to join him. Ja’far climbed over his wooden legs, hands on the bed on either side of Kouen’s waist, propping himself up over him. Kouen’s fingers pushed the green keffiyeh off while brushing some of Ja’far’s hair behind his ear while his wooden hand propped Ja'far's chin up.

“You weren’t hoping for me to dominate, were you?” he joked.

Ja’far placed a hand on his wooden one, lowering it. “Good grief, how would you even manage with all these prosthetics?” He leaned in to kiss him. His hands ran over the other’s chest and under his robes, admiring the pronounced muscles and war scars.

“They’re charged with magoi. But if you find them detestable, let's take them off for tonight’s activities?” he responded between savory kisses.

“Tonight's activities? You’re not suggesting we--?”

“Heh. Don't you want to?” Kouen almost sung while stroking Ja’far’s cheek.

The advisor closed his eyes to relish the touch. “How would we even?”

“The rest of me still works.”

“But then there’s me…”

“I want you just as you are. I’m not lying to myself about your gender anymore.” Kouen started to slip Ja’far’s robe off as he gave him a deeper kiss.

With his outer robe hanging around his waist, Ja’far sat back and unbuttoned his undershirt. He pulled it off, revealing his lower torso covered in blue, shiny scales. Fueled by desire, he began to lean back in but Kouen held his shoulder and pushed him back to get a good look at him.

“You’re assimilated. But only partially?”

Ja’far shamefully responded, “Do you find me repulsive like this?”

He gasped as Kouen pulled him in, planting another kiss upon his chapped lips.

“The only repulsive thing is you didn’t go all the way through with it.”

Ja’far was shocked. Not only Kouen was okay with it, but it sounded like he even admired them. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized he didn’t need to hide that from Kouen.

As they continued to make out, Ja’far felt up Kouen’s left arm to where the limb was attached just below the elbow. When he managed to work it off, Kouen flinched.

“Does it hurt?”

“I can take it,” Kouen responded.

Then Ja’far slipped down between Kouen’s legs to take them off: the right just under his knee and the left just over. The vines that attached to his system writhed in search for their host. He dumped them on the floor. His hands roved up inner thighs to undo his belt, slipping the robe off of him.

Meanwhile Kouen undid Ja’far’s obi and skirt then unwound the red chords off his one arm. When finished Ja’far unwound the chords on his other arm to balance it out. They embraced holding each other chest to chest, Kouen’s fingers admiring Ja’far's smooth creamy and freckled skin down to the silky scales left from Baal's household.

When they were down to their undergarments Kouen hoisted himself up by his remaining arm for Ja'far to finish undressing him. Kissing and embracing, Kouen’s hand traced between the shiny blue ridges and slipped into Ja’far’s underwear. Ja’far wriggled in a mild protest but upon finding the end of the assimilation, Kouen gave the fleshy butt cheek a squeeze.

“No need to be nervous,” Kouen reassured as his hand drifted around the thigh towards his front.

He shot back, away from Kouen’s touch. The redhead looked at him questioningly. Ja’far’s arms wrapped around his waist, hugging himself in embarrassment. Feeling his scales, he remembered Kouen had accepted them. Perhaps then, he may also accept one more sinister secret?

Looking to the side he apologized, “I’m sorry. No matter what, I will never be able to give you my all.”

He got up on his knees and ceremoniously lowered his shorts, revealing a mangled spectacle between his legs. The scars from his inner legs went up and met in a web of old cuts. Ja’far’s balls were absent and even after all the affection received his penis was still limp. Kouen stared, trying to process what he was seeing.

“When did this…?”

“It happened long ago…when I was very young.”

So young: age 6. Shortly after he had killed his parents the Sham Lash castrated him. They claimed it was for his own good, some health concern. He had struggled like mad, which in the end caused more scars on his body than if he had just accepted it. He was only a child and the operator won out in the end.

Kouen breathed, “Does your king know?”

Ja’far shook his head. He had always been too ashamed to let Sin know. When they were stripped and thrown into the Valley of Death, he was the first to cover up and insist the others did as well. When trying to seduce him, the most Sinbad saw was him mooning him, not far enough to know of the damage. Even in his dreams he blindfolded his king so he wouldn’t see.

Kouen leaned back with closed eyes and a soft smile. “Well, don’t we make a beautifully broken pair?”

Ja’far looked at him in awe. “You’re not mad?”

“Are you mad at me for giving up my limbs? If anything, I’m mad at the heathens that did this to you.”

“They’re long gone by now.”

“Good.”

Kouen pushed himself up and rolled over the stubs of his legs and over Ja’far, pinning the younger one to the bed. He rested his head on the other’s armored abs and used his hand to caress his inner thighs, tracing along the scars. Ja’far’s breath hitched and he started to pant as he felt his whole body grow warmer.

Kouen reached up to Ja’far's face and stuck a finger in his mouth. The tip pressed down on his tongue. No. More like playing with it. It had remnants of the savory spices from dinner that permeated his skin. Ja’far closed his lips around and began to suck, the flavor causing him to salivate. Another finger joined the first. The coarse texture of the fingerprints rubbing through his taste buds was divinely soothing. Then the fingers fished around like they were trying to scoop all the saliva out. He brought his hand back down below and reached under, prodding Ja’far’s bumhole. Knees clenched together.

“Do you want this?”

Ja’far gulped, “Please.”

Kouen eased one finger past his entrance. A taut scream escaped his lungs, tense from a subliminal memory of extreme pain inflicting that area in the past. When his breathing again stabilized and his muscles willed to relax, Kouen began moving his finger around. Ja’far wrapped his arms around the other’s head, holding him close to his stomach and soothing himself by running his fingers through silky red locks.

Another finger entered, stretching his opening and insides. “I like it tight, but I’d want you to enjoy this too,” Kouen purred.

The memories of pain started to give way to a sensation he wanted more of. His back arched and he pushed himself lower onto the fingers.

Then the fingers pulled out. Before Ja’far could ask why, Kouen brought his hand to his mouth and spit over it and then shoved three digits back in. Ja’far shot a hand to the side to grasp the sheets. His free leg wrapped over Kouen’s body, locking his ankles behind him. Kouen worked masterfully, making sure his partner would be ready to receive him.

“Can't you go any deeper?!” Ja’far cried, desperately pushing down on the hand.

“Roll over,” the prisoner commanded.

Ja’far tried pushing down one more time to see if it would work but then eased back when he couldn’t be penetrated any further. Kouen removed his hand and stroked up the front of the other’s pelvis. Ja’far finally did as he was told and Kouen positioned his body over him. While leaning on his left shoulder, he jerked himself a few times to resume firmness. He then guided himself to the waiting opening and used all his back muscles to thrust up into him.

Ja’far clenched the bed’s foot post. Kouen’s arm snaked under the smaller body and reached the opposing shoulder, using this grip as leverage as he began to move. Without his other appendages, he was light even with his entire weight on top of the other. His abs were left to do most of the work and Ja’far gave into the sensations offered.

When Kouen was catching his breath, Ja’far squeezed the muscles around his guest to elicit a moan of pleasure. Kouen’s hand rummaged down to Ja’far’s pelvis. Bracing against it and three stubs squeezing him, he resumed thrusting. He managed to go deeper which made his partner call out uncontrollably.

Three major thrusts hit a spot Ja’far didn’t know he had. “There, Kouen!” he shouted but Kouen soon filled him up after that.

The men slackened on the bed, inhaling deeply. Kouen gave a push to roll off onto his back. Ja’far tried to prop himself up over Kouen on his trembling arms.

Kouen brushed the wisps of white hair that almost stuck to his brow. “I haven't had such a workout for a while.”

Ja’far had no words to tell him how he felt. His heart was pounding so strongly, he felt it would burst. His arms strength failed and he plopped on top of the other, thanking him by kissing his goatee. After a bit of recovery, they properly cleaned and then snuggled into bed together.

“It would have been nice to have gotten with you when you were still whole. If only we could have met sooner,” Ja’far pondered.

“Indeed. If I still had my Phenex, I could heal you. Heh. Maybe in another world that Aladdin spoke of, we did meet sooner?”

They drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a world that they would have met and loved each other earlier in their lives.

Next morning Ja’far found himself cuddled under Kouen’s arm. His body felt weak. His hips were pretty sore, especially when Kouen shifted around him.

“Oh man. I don’t wanna move,” the Sindrian groaned.

“That’s okay. We can stay in bed...not like you’ve got tons to do here…” He held him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a friend’s hc about Ja’far being castrated for this story. I wrote it as he had a testicular torsion when he was 6. Since he was so young he didn't understand that’s what was going on when Sham Lash was performing the operation. Obviously he struggled which ended in more scars and nerve damage. Since Sham Lash is gone now, he'll never really understand the truth of that so I’ll mention that here for any curious.


	10. Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating fluff 'n' stuff. And filling in some canon nuances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like today marks one year that I've been on AO3! Near 130K words posted (and considering my Magi Google Doc has over 200k there's tons more to come), Over 10K views, and 640 Kudos. 35 works, 19 of which are drabbles. 6 more completed works on top of the drabbles. So 10 current WIPS with tons more that I'm holding back until I finish some of these others.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support! :D

“So you don’t have any idea where they disappeared to either?” Ja’far asked into his shellphone while entering his sparsely furnished Parthevian room.

A low voice replied, “I wish I did. The magoi in my arm is getting low. My right leg is completely depleted, I can’t even stand on it now.”

While listening, Ja’far unbuttoned the top of his shirt and slipped off his jacket, setting it on his dresser. He then flopped onto the couch and leaned his head back into the cushion.

“That’s rough,” replied the General Manager.

“Not as rough as you being away so long. When’s your next vacation?”

Ja’far thanked the fact his boyfriend couldn’t see how flushed the flirting made his cheeks. He was really glad he invested in a shellphone to leave with Kouen. Not being able to communicate with him after the summit taught him as much. Now, after really stressful days at work, Ja’far could talk with him and unwind. It was usually late enough on Samon Island that Kouen’s brothers were already asleep.

His feet eased his shoes off so he could lay back. “I think I might be able to take some time off when we finish this quarter. So how have you been getting around without that leg?”

“I have my brothers...but I’d rather have you.”

“Geeze, you’re really on one today,” he quipped, masking how he loved having Kouen lean on him.

The voice from the phone chuckled, “But you enjoy it.”

“You should find some new hobby to take your mind off of me,” suggested Ja’far as he rubbed the red gem on his forehead. He couldn’t blame him though, the point of imprisonment was to be powerless to do anything fulfilling.

“Send some western history scrolls over. Keep my mind active.”

“It would be fun to read one together sometime. I heard Yamraiha is working on an update for the shellphones to transmit pictures soon. Then I can send you more scrolls than I can carry.”

“Well isn’t that something? Let me know when it can transmit you here so I can hold you every night.”

The image of him popping out of Kouen’s phone made him smirk. “Sure you want to be sleeping with an assassin every night?” he teased.

“Best thing to keep up my reflexes. Although, you let me slack off too much. If Hakuei were here, she’d whip me into shape. Broken wooden leg would be no excuse. How is she anyway?”

Ja’far froze at the mention of her name. Those two being family, he couldn’t tell Kouen what he really thought of her and what she was up to with his boss. “Uh, I’ve been so preoccupied with other branches of the company, I don’t see her that often.”  _ More like successfully avoiding her.  _ “She is happy and confident though.”

There was an awkward silence. Kouen wasn’t used to talking so much but had to adapt as they conversed more and more while apart. Ja’far was used to the occasional lull in conversation. But with  _ that woman _ being the last thing mentioned hanging in the air, the former assassin racked his brain for a new conversation topic.

Ja’far began to ramble, “Maybe on my next visit we can explore the island a bit...if you can manage. It would give you some exercise and maybe, who knows, we’ll find some more ancient ruins? Though, we better keep our he-”

“FarFar?” the low voice purred, cutting him off and switching gears.

Kouen had given permission for Ja’far to call him En in private, but the catch was he needed a pet nickname for Kouen to use on him. “JaJa” “JayJaw” “Jaffy” “Jaffer” and “Far” were different ones he had tried so far. “Jaff” seemed the least weird of the bunch but he still preferred his real name to that. He grunted with a shake of his head. “Yes?”

Kouen would know he found a suitable name when Ja’far replies with “En.” This wasn’t it, so he continued, “Where are you right now?”

“Eh? Sitting in my room. Why?”

“You know what I’d do right now if I was there with you?”

Ja’far smiled to himself. “Heh. Do I want to know?”

“I’d be sitting right next to you and start by placing a hand on your knee.”

Ja’far sat back up and rubbed his knee with his eyes closed, imagining it was Kouen.

Even though it was a nice thought, he teased, “You’d have to be on my left side, but there’s an armrest there. Unless you’re twisting wildly to reach me from the right.”

“If you’re going to pretend, might as well have me with both arms.”

“In that case, I hope it slips upwards as I turn to chew on your collar bone.”

“Straight for it, huh? No buildup?”

“Maybe I’m just as desperate to see you again too.”

“Mmm. Then I’d have  _ both _ hands securing your waist, holding you on my lap while I bite you back.”

Ja’far mounted the couch and pressed his chest into a throw pillow representing Kouen’s torso. He slipped his fingers under his shirt to pinch his neck while Kouen talked. “Ah~” he breathed out huskily over the phone.

~*~

Some time later, Kouen was sitting in his chair dozing off in the afternoon heat when a shadow loomed behind him. It’s arm was raised with something that looked like a club in hand.

It swung down.

It stopped across his neck in a mock choke as Kouen’s good hand had reached up and grabbed his assailant by the hair. A smile melted across his mouth as he saw a green keffiyeh land on the ground beside them. He pulled the head in his hand forward to plant a kiss on the intruder.

“Warrior reflexes are still sharp, I see,” Ja’far said as their lips parted.

“Good to see you too,” Kouen replied, “Sneaky. Pretending you were still in Parthevia during our last chat.”

Ja’far gave a sly shrug. He tapped the wood on his palm like a drill instructor as he rounded the chair to stand before him. “It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if you knew I was coming.”

“And what do you have there?” Kouen nodded to the piece of wood in Ja’far’s hand.

He held it out for inspection. “A new leg for you.” He knelt down and pushed the robe off of Kouen’s right leg, revealing the dry, cracked piece that used to serve him. Ja’far held his breath as he pried off the dead stump to fix the new one on, hoping it was a proper fit.

He had to estimate the dimensions from memory of previous encounters with it. The circle his hands made when taking it off to estimate the circumference of Kouen’s shin. The height of it compared to how tall the old one was compared to his forearm. He did his best to make one himself, but carving wood proved to be different from carving flesh. After some attempts, he had taken a rudimentary copy to a prosthetics professional.

“You’re so thoughtful,” bemused Kouen.

“Lets see how this works for you…” Ja’far said as he secured the peg leg and stood up, holding his arms out to help Kouen stand.

The former prince rose and gave it a tentative step, nearly falling into Ja’far’s arms, hiding the near blunder with an intentional embrace.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better lover…” Kouen said before biting into Ja’far’s lower neck.

The former assassin’s whole body started to feel tingly and tender. Still, he had a bunch of history scrolls in his sleeves that he couldn’t wait to give him. He had been anticipating the look on Kouen’s face at new research materials.

“Mmmm...Can’t this wait till later?”

Kouen barked, “No!” by which he meant,  _ “How long are you staying this time? I wanna fuck you every second you’re here to make up for all the time we’re apart.” _

There was no arguing with that, so Ja’far allowed his boyfriend to push him backwards down the hall, hobbling along while making out on their way to the bedroom. Once there, the former prince yanked off the robe, ignoring the louder than usual thunk from the scrolls hidden in the sleeves as it hit the ground. He then pushed Ja’far onto the bed. The shorter man splayed out, wanting to be taken, allowing Kouen to admire the view.

The older one crawled over him and pushed his clothes around. After some fishing, he found his chest and began nibbling on his nipple. The other panted heavy “Ahhhs” while being worked over, the sensuality rising. Pale fingers combed through the long, red locks of hair.

Kouen kneeled up to take in the full scene. Not even the great Sinbad had experienced his advisor in such a way; melted putty in his hands. He had him at his mercy. “Look at you, the whore of Sindria…”

“Only you get to see me like this, En…” Ja’far breathed then seeing Kouen’s wicked grin, he corrected, “Kou-Kouen…” He certainly didn’t want “whore of Sindria” to be his nickname. His partner chuckled at his flustered response.

Kouen leaned back down to nuzzle his head under his shirt and licked Ja’far’s scales, causing a ticklish laugh to escape. With Kouen, Ja’far no longer felt ashamed of any part of him. He could be proud of who he was. Any previously perceived flaw was idolized by his lover.

Well, almost any part. When Kouen started to grope between Ja’far’s legs, the latter rolled to the side solemnly. His legs tucked up in fetal position, not liking how his penis was feeling from the touch. Maybe if he was able to get hard it would feel different, but from previous nerve damage and no testosterone supply, any attention focused there proved painful.

“Did that hurt?” Kouen asked, softening and resting his hand on the other’s hip.

Staring at the wall he responded, “It doesn’t exactly feel good.”

Kouen rubbed his partner’s back, easing the lower garments off. “I’d like to try some stuff on you. I wish I could make you feel as good as you make me feel.” He leaned over with a mouth that looked like it was ready to lick down there.

It was a heartwarming gesture, but he knew it would not end in the desired result. He experimented with himself enough to know that much. His hand held the side of Kouen’s face to control how close he got.

“Ah, that kind of stuff doesn’t really do it for me. I get my happiness from your enjoyment,” he explained while rubbing his thumb on the other’s beard, watching the strands pop up as it ran across. “When you release inside me, I can feel your pleasure and take that as my own.”

Kouen crawled up and touched his forehead to the other. “Whenever you change your mind, just ask. I’m willing to do anything to you.” He plopped down and nuzzled into Ja’far’s neck while rubbing the back area where he knew Ja’far enjoyed.

Ja’far wrapped his legs around the other and patted his hair in response. “Thanks. I appreciate you taking my feelings into account.”

~*~

“Ready for some more?” Kouen asked after a few hours of resting in bed from their previous bout. He slid a finger up his partner’s spine.

Ja’far shivered warmly at the touch but groaned, “Good grief. How’d you get so horny? There’s other things I’d like to do with you while we’re together.”  _ Things like taking a walk, cuddling while reading, or brushing that lengthening red hair into a ponytail. _

“I used to have to put out multiple times a night. Never thought I’d miss that demand.”

Ja’far had previously learned of the Kou custom of the princes being given multiple women every night since puberty in effort to secure the bloodline. In contrast, Ja’far had always done what he could to make sure Sinbad didn’t have a ton of illegitimate children wandering around. Difference in culture, that’s for sure.

He did love him, even if he didn’t enjoy sex as much as Kouen. He often felt satisfied sooner and his drive had gone way down as of late. “I wonder if it’s because I didn’t have it a lot before that my body doesn’t need as much as yours?” Ja’far pondered out loud. Of course there were other factors, but he’d rather not dwell on them.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I didn’t like it so much when it was forced. It was such a chore before. It’s a whole different experience with you. I’ll try to tone it down, but I want more of that--connecting with your soul.” He brushed the freckled cheek facing him with the back of his fingers.

“My...soul…” the repeated words rolled off Ja’far’s tongue as he stared into the crimson eyes opposite him. Someone who truly wanted to be with him. He too wanted that connection. His eyelids felt heavy as he looked back seductively.

They drew close and kissed, tongues in a tango. When they parted, Ja’far nuzzled his head under Kouen’s chin and basked in his warmth.

He wanted to hear it again: that he was different from the others. That he was special to someone. To Kouen. “So there never was a woman that you cared for like this?”

“There was one…”

His body slackened. That was not the answer he was expecting. “Oh.”

“No need to get jealous. I’m not so naive to not realize I wasn’t your first choice either. But we have each other now. I wouldn’t give this up. Would you go back to pursuing Sinbad if he wanted you in such a way?”

Ja’far turned over. He knew Kouen knew that Sinbad would always come first. He had reconciled being with Kouen without betraying Sindria...but if Sinbad changed his mind and wanted him...could he also have that dream without betraying Kouen?

Kouen trailed a finger down his partner’s neck, reminding him of all the good he’s given him. The acceptance. The validation. Love on a romantic level. Kouen nestled up to him, his hot breath blowing through his hair and onto his neck, causing the peach fuzz to stand on end.

Finally Ja’far answered, “I’ve been with him for about 18 years and he’s never seen me like that. I don’t think that’s ever going to happen.” He leaned back into that warm, muscular body.

The former prince gently kissed the nape of his neck and a sigh escaped Ja’far’s lips. A finger traced circles on the top of his thigh. He was teasing him on purpose.

When they first got together, things were rough, but now it was gentler. Perhaps living on this island had worn down the warrior. A part of Ja’far missed that former ferocity Kou promised.

Following a sudden urge, he rolled towards him and pushed him onto his back. Forcefully he fell on him and kissed him over and over, biting his lips without mercy, showing that former assassin side he knew Kouen liked.

_ A challenge, is it? _ Kouen matched Ja’far’s enthusiasm, feeling more alive than the normal exiled island life granted him. A sweet reprieve from the mundane. In their struggle, Kouen managed to top him, allowing Ja’far to claw his back.

“Yes! Make me bleed! I could use some more battle scars.”

Oh, how his nails in the past would be able to grant that request! Now they had been dulled by decades of office duties. Still, red streaks were already forming from where he scratched.

On impulse, Ja’far reached for a kunai. He brought it to his own neck. Smiling wickedly, he pierced his skin, causing a trail of blood to seep out. “I’ve had yours, now drink my blood~”

The other lustfully latched on and sucked up the hot liquid.

When finished, Kouen licked his lips and looked down on Ja’far, quite pleased.

“I love you...J’ar,” he sighed.

It sounded so smooth, especially coming from Kouen’s resonating bass voice.

“I love you too, En.”

~*~

Ja’far spotted the supply ship approaching the island. His visit was coming to an end. On his trek back to the hut, he passed Koumei, who was headed out to fish. They both stopped in their tracks as they eyed each other with unreadable expressions.

Koumei broke the silence. “My brother is revitalized by your visits, and for that I thank you. But if you ever hurt him, know that will not go unpunished.”

Ja’far gave an understanding nod before continuing on his way to bid his lover goodbye.

Once inside, he tugged the scroll out of Kouen’s hand before sliding onto his lap and pressing his body up to his.

“I need to be going soon, En…” he whispered into his ear.

Kouen pushed fabric and hair back from the ear now close to his mouth, exposing it for him to trace the shell with his tongue. As the other drew back in ecstasy, Kouen’s fingers slid under Ja’far’s chin and replied, “Don’t stay away too long. Remember ‘All work and no play makes J’ar a dull boy.’”

Ja’far’s smile was gentle as he averted his eyes in embarrassment, focusing instead on loose ponytail draped over his shoulder. He was liking how Kouen’s hair was growing out. He brought the red locks up to his lips and smelled it’s natural oils.

“About Sin…” he began. How to put his boyfriend at ease on the matter had been weighing on his mind. This was the fairest solution he could think of, even if it wasn’t the note he wanted to leave on. He proposed, “Tell me who the woman you loved is. If I ever do get with Sin, I’ll bring her here to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake~  
> Kouen: So what does turn you on?  
> Ja’far: 🤩 Profits for Sindria!


	11. Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallouts and Comebacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to repeat the manga too much with this chapter. (Yes major things happened, but they weren’t as relevant to the plot--as fun as Ja’far’s reaction to Alibaba being alive is) Needless to say, major spoilers so if you haven’t read the manga, a lot of what’s going on will most likely not make sense. *cough*andIrecommendreadingthemanga*cough*

The table was lavishly set, a testament to the current world’s prosperity. Sinbad was already seated and greeted Ja’far warmly when he entered the private room. The advisor’s eyes grew wide at the display as he joined the company president. Did Sinbad do all of this just for him? His surprise was short-lived, however, as he noticed a third seat set across from his.

Noticing the direction of Ja’far’s attention, Sinbad said, “Hakuei will be be here in a while. We can go ahead and start without her, so dig in!”

“So this is a company head meeting,” Ja’far stated flatly, not making a move to dish up.

“Of course. Meeting over lunch during work hours. What else would this be?”

“What indeed.” Ja’far felt foolish that for a moment he expected the spread to be for any other reason than business.

“You guys have been working hard and helped with the Sindria Trading Company’s prosperity. We’re on top of the world now! This is my thanks to you.” When seeing the other continue to sit silently with lowered eyes, Sinbad took his hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. “I realize the sacrifices you’ve made: putting your feelings aside but still loyally serving me. You mean the world to me and I am truly grateful.”

Gaze drifting up into the golden eyes next to him, Ja’far gasped, “Ah, Sin!” It may have been a business meeting, but it did seem intentional for the two of them to be alone before it started. So perhaps…?

“Since you followed my orders, you can see how far we’ve come.” Sinbad gave a boyish grin.

So that’s how it was. _Thanks for doing what I say to further my plans._ Not a change of heart about their relationship after all. Ja’far pulled his hand back. “Now you’re just toying with me.”

The president leaned into his other hand and smiled back fondly. “Running the company and the World Alliance, I may not be able to commit fully to you, but I can at least please you in little ways to show my appreciation.”

 _Please me?_ Ja’far wondered if Sinbad even knew what would please him right then. He felt so distant that it was almost like having lunch with a stranger.

Giving a witty response was cut off though by Hakuei walking in and crossing the room to her seat. With the intended present, Sinbad started off the meeting with various aspects of how the company was doing. They consumed the food at a leisurely pace to give room for talking.

The company had grown and there was a lot to report on. Eventually Sinbad asked, “Ja’far, you’ve been in contact with Kou?” Ja’far froze with a fork halfway in his mouth, worried Sinbad was confronting him about Kouen. But the president continued, “How are they doing on their debt repayment plan?”

 _Oh, he means Kougyoku. Of course._ Ja’far finished his mouthful then twirled the fork in some noodles. He frowned as he responded, “They didn’t make their last payment on time. They are really struggling.”

“Good. That puts their loan in default. It won’t be much longer before they are bankrupt.”

“Good? But this debt is destroying their country!” gawked Ja’far.

“All is going according to the grand plan.” said Hakuei, dabbing the corner of her smile with a napkin, subtly chastising Ja’far for speaking out of place.

 _Honestly?_ “I’m surprised at how little concern you show, Lady Hakuei. They’re your people!” he grumbled.

Sinbad held a hand up peaceably. “You need to stop thinking of them as a nation, like Hakuei here has.”

It was conflicting. Ja’far desired Sinbad to praise him like he praised Hakuei, but he also wanted to stand up for what he believed was right. Although he hadn’t forgotten what happened last time he stood against Sinbad. He did not wish for a repeat of that episode.

He reminded himself how long ago he had started following Sinbad for the dream of everyone living equally and peacefully in the light. Now, the military wars may be over, but justice had not yet been achieved. He could only hope Sinbad’s ways would lead to that, despite how he disagreed with the process to get there.

“Of course, S...Chairman.”

Sinbad moved on, informing them what he was expecting from them in the next phase of his plans. There were more innovations to put out and progress to be made. Sinbad still had his inspiring charisma painting a bright future.

~*~

So things went. The days blurred together with monotony. There were little celebrations here and there as the company hit milestones, shining as the center of the modern world. In all of it, Ja’far kept as busy as ever. Only little breaks when Alibaba appeared alive and Aladdin showed back up. Seeing them well was a relief, but also a reminder of how not all was well with the world.

At some point Ja’far found himself reclining, exhausted. The chair was wide and comfy, allowing him to sink down in a rest he usually didn’t allow for himself. A blanket sprawled over him in security.

A bump next to him moved under the blanket. Out popped a toddler with lavender curls. Instinctively, he knew the child was his and Sin’s. While reaching for the chubby cheek of the smiling face, his arm encountered another bump: breasts protruding from his chest. Somehow his body had changed!

Before he could dwell on this phenomenon, a bright light shone on him and he shielded his eyes while looking for the source. Sinbad approached from the light. No. Sinbad was the light. And he looked down so lovingly on his budding family.

Sinbad scooped his spouse and child into a giant hug and kissed Ja’far passionately. Such bliss. Ja’far could feel the light permeate his soul. He wrapped his arms around their child and held the little thing close to his bosom. Sinbad eased his hold and rubbed Ja’far’s belly. Another one would be joining them soon...

Ja’far awoke with a start. First thing he did was run his hands over his chest and abdomen. His body was his own. It was only a dream. The kind that’s disorienting upon waking. He tried to remember what was real. He was in his bed. It was morning. What day was it? What month?

Racking his memory, he recalled going to Sinbad the previous night. He had to after hearing that Kou seceded from the International Alliance. Not only that threatened the peace achieved, but would most likely strain his relationship with Kouen: making it harder to visit Samon Island as well as being on opposing sides again. Last night he was so worried, but today he felt...at peace.

_Sin would take care of it. Sin could take care of anything._

_That’s right. How could I have lost sight of that?_ That’s why he followed him for twenty years now. With that renewed conviction, work was cheerful again. Even under stress, he smiled in a sincere way that he hadn’t for a long time.

It was great to hear a few days later that Kou was _not_ leaving the Alliance. What’s more, Reim was joining. The world was finally unified!

~*~

After the plan of returning to the rukh was announced, Ja’far couldn’t wait to get on the shellphone to tell Kouen the good news. He rushed to his quarters and didn’t even bother shutting the door as he pulled out his phone soon as he was alone.

When Kouen picked up, Ja’far exclaimed, “Did you see the broadcast? Sin is going to make us a world where we can be together! We’ll have new, whole bodies! No dividing sides to separate us!”

He waited to hear a cheer similar to what was coming in from other parts of the world, but there was only silence. Eventually, a sigh came out of the phone. An exacerbated sigh. What was wrong?

“You idiot!” the voice barked.

“Wha-?” Ja’far blinked as he held the phone a bit away.

“You think your king can just wave his hand and all problems will disappear?”

Clutching the phone in both hands, Ja’far snarled defensively, “Now hold on. Sin’s been working his whole life for this! He’s devised ways to maintain peace in the new world for a hundred thousand years.”

“And who’s to say he’s right? While I agree there should be one ruler, that man is not it!”

“You can’t say that about him, Kouen! Sin has sacrificed so much for all of us!”

“And you’ll just blindly follow him like a mindless puppet! Honestly, I thought you were better than that. Think for yourself instead of being that man’s drone!”

“But I **am** thinking for myself!” He stomped a foot. First Aladdin and Alibaba had been disagreeable and now this. “You wished we could have gotten together sooner too, didn’t you? We can be reborn into that! In perfect bodies!”

“There’s nothing wrong with your body!” snapped Kouen. “Just listen to yourself. You’re talking mass suicide. Bring me my metal vessels and I’ll teach you how wrong you are!”

“Kouen! I can’t do that!”

“You have access to them, don’t you?”

“You’re asking me to break laws and betray Sin.”

The voice on the shellphone huffed, “So what? He’s betrayed you.”

This was unbelievable. How could Sinbad ever betray him? Why was Kouen getting so angry by this? A happy ever after was laid before their feet and he spat on it. Instead of anticipating them being reborn together, all he thought of was his metal vessels.

“Don’t tell me…you weren’t just using me again, were you? This whole time trying to make me happy? To see if I would betray Sin and get your vessels for you?!”

“You really think I would have wasted all our time together acting?!”

Ja’far held the tears back. They had been seeing each other for some time, and Kouen had never asked for his vessels before, even when mentioning that Phenex could heal him. He must have a ton of patience to hold up the charade for so long. What other reason would cause him to rebel against Sinbad’s plan? Ja’far clasped the phone in silence, shoulders heaving as he tried to process Kouen’s reactions.

“…I was a fool to fall for you…” Kouen’s voice mumbled darkly before hanging up.

So that was it? Was this the end for them? He dropped to his knees in disbelief. He tried to call him back but a voice from his doorway pulled him from his endeavors.

“Conversing with a dead man, huh?” It was Sinbad.

“Ah!” Ja’far turned, fumbling with the phone. “Is that really any of your business?”

“The Ren’s are supposed to be in exile, separated from the world. I don’t need you spying on Kouen any more,” the former king explained as he entered the room.

Ja’far averted his eyes with an embarrassed blush. “Well, maybe I wasn’t in touch to spy…”

“Oh???” Sinbad blinked, reading his advisor’s body language. “Don’t tell me it’s…I mean...I thought I was the only one for you.”

“ **I** thought you wanted me to move on. Honestly...Did you not even notice? We’ve been together for years now.” Ja’far scoffed at the thought that Sinbad, who knew immediately when Alibaba tried to take the Ren’s off the island, had not once heard of his own rendezvous there. At least not all his skills were rusty in these times of peace.

“It doesn’t sound like it’s going all that smoothly.” Sinbad put on his dashing smile as he bent over the other and took the shellphone out of his hand.

Ja’far slumped and said defensively, “I’m sure after we return to the rukh, he’ll see things your way.”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. I have some different plans for us when that happens. I’ve truly appreciated having you by my side all these years. In this new world, I could make you with a woman’s body. Then you could be my queen, ruling the new world by my side.” As Sinbad spoke, he took Ja’far by the hand and pulled him back up.

Ja’far looked up in awe as he allowed his body to be pulled up against his first love’s. “Do you mean...you really...do love me?” After years of rejection, this sounded too good to be true. Was this a dream? More teasing? But maybe, in hindsight, Sinbad had shown him that he cared albeit in subtle ways.

The look on Sinbad’s face was so gentle as he responded, “Sorry to keep you distant all this time. I was held back by fear of loss. But now I am a god and can ensure nothing will happen to us. So do you accept? Be my queen?”

His recent dream of being a mother to Sinbad’s children and the warm feelings from it came back to him. But truthfully, Ja’far was kind of hoping to know what it would feel like to be an un-castrated man. The scales, the scars all gone! But the masculine appendage he was already denied?

He asked, “And what if I want to stay a man?”

Sin thought for a moment, but Ja’far didn’t mind him taking his time, prolonging their embrace.

“How about I have a woman’s body then? Will you still like me like that?”

“I…don’t know…” He never had pictured Sinbad as a woman before. Ja’far rubbed the side of his head, trying to imagine how that made him feel.

Sinbad smiled seductively. “How about we pretend then? See how it goes? Must have worked for me last time.”

“Last time? What are you talking about?”

“Oh? That time in Sindria when we went out for drinks then you pretended to be a lady to seduce a probably too eager me. You used a long braid and highered your voice. I was blindfolded.”

Ja’far’s hand drifted to cover half of his face as he looked down, embarrassed. “I…thought that was all a dream. So that really happened?”

“Ja’far…” Sinbad lifted the other’s chin to look directly into his eyes. “Let’s not dwell on the past but enjoy our future.”

“Oh Sin!” He held Sinbad by the shoulders, fingers brushing against his neck. Their faces drew closer to each other until their lips met.

Ja’far closed his eyes to fully savor the kiss he had longed for from his king. Not one for instruction or manipulating, but of desire. One kiss became two. Then three. Sinbad held Ja’far’s waist so supportively as they started to make out. Ja’far’s hands roved across the other’s broad shoulders then rubbed his arms.

“Hey Sin?” he breathed between kisses.

“Yeah?”

“Could I spend the night with you in your room?”

At this point, Sinbad’s right arm fell off upon Ja’far holding it. The shorter man felt like the issue should have shocked him more, but perhaps he was so used to such things with Kouen that it took a moment to realize what happened and how out of the ordinary it really was.

The man-turned-god laughed as he took the limb and put it back on, “Oops, guess I’m not quite used to making bodies yet. I’ll have to work on that.” He flexed his reattached arm. “We probably shouldn’t do anything too strenuous right now, but you’ll wait, won’t you? Just hold on a little bit longer.”

Blinded by the overwritten rukh, Ja’far smiled, accepting his king’s love unquestioningly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a scene on Salmon Island with Kouen and Kouha seeing the broadcast and Kouha rejoiced so Kouen was particularly peeved with Sinbad when Ja’far called him.  
>   
> I’m very much debating on having another story that is this but more focused on Kouen’s pov and possibly another from Sinbad’s >.>;;;; I just have too many ideas sometimes.


	12. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to the Rukh or Save the Current World?

As Sinbad’s current medium wasn’t built for physical exertion, Ja’far simply snuggled up to the body in the king sized bed. It was nice to just lay together. It was peaceful. In just a few days time the world would return to the rukh and he’d be whole. He’d be healed. There would be peace, prosperity, and equality for all. What’s more: he and Sinbad would be together!

The older man stroked the younger’s jaw while saying, “If you promise to be gentle, you could try fucking me, pretending I’m a woman.”

“Sure your butt won’t fall off?” Ja’far sniped.

If Sinbad could make bodies now, theoretically he could heal Ja’far...but after seeing Sinbad’s arm detach, Ja’far didn’t hold much confidence in the king’s body-making abilities quite yet. Last thing he needed was a new set of balls that would fall off as soon as they got excited.

“Very funny,” was Sinbad’s curt reply. “Come on, you still want to be close to me, don’t you? It’s just a reversal of what you asked me in Balbadd. It’s not like  _ your _ dick would break off in the process.”

Imagining the opposite with Sinbad breaking off while inside of him was so plausible at this point it made him cringe. Ja’far stewed over how to tell him he couldn’t while tracing the ridges of the other’s abs. Why was it so hard? Kouen had barely known him when he revealed it and he never thought of him as any less of a man for it. Surely Sinbad would be more understanding than that since they’ve been friends for so long.

He took a deep breath then confessed, “Back in my Sham Lash days, they took a part of me. Because of that, I can’t.”

“Oh,” was all Sinbad could say.

Ja’far felt Sinbad roll towards him, wrapping his arms tight around him. He allowed himself to sink into the sympathetic hold.

“All this time you’ve been suffering, I had no idea. Forgive me for being so ignorant to your pain.”

“Well, I’ve made do.”

They held each other in silence and caresses.  _ Just ignore the awkwardness, it’ll fade. Focus on the feeling of content this affords. _ Ja’far savored.

After some time, Sinbad spoke up again, “I’ve just had a thought. You know how Solomon made the species disappear when Alma Torran came to this world?”

“Yeah?” Ja’far said with a puzzled look.

“How about in our new world I erase gender?”

“That’s stupid. How will people propagate?”

“I’ll make everyone with both male and female parts, then two people in love can have a relationship that works for them with no barriers, huh?”

“That’s...actually a nice idea. Then someone like me wouldn’t be considered an abomination.” He propped himself over the other and fingered some loose purple strands away from his face.

“Of course. There’s nothing abominable about you. Except maybe that hidden temper of yours!”

Ja’far gave him a playful slap and teased, “Hey! Someone needs to keep you in check!” He then leaned down to kiss him.

This precious time together couldn’t last long enough, but eventually Ja’far drifted off to sleep in his king’s arms. By morning, when he woke up, he found Sinbad was already gone.

~*~

Ja’far was called into battle against the “traitors of fate.” Those who were trying to stop the world from returning to the rukh.

He had to defend Sinbad’s dream. Nothing else mattered.

So he led the armies of Parthevia to stop Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, and Judar. Bringing reinforcements to Sindria, he grouped up with Drakon. Fighting Judar would be mentally easier than justifying going against Alibaba or...Kouen. He hadn’t thought much about him since their last conversation.

“ _ Let us return to the rukh. Let us return to the rukh, _ ” he chanted along with the people as they advanced.

The atmosphere was tense until…

CRACK!

The chains of rewritten rukh were broken. Ja’far regained his free will and desires. Seeing the hoards of destruction before him, he gapped in shock at what almost happened. What he almost helped obliterate.

There was not much time to think, however, as the ground below their feet started to warp. It was a bit odd how he could see everyone he knew despite their distances. Tall buildings fell from the sky, creating a giant magic circle. Even though the rukh was no longer being overwritten, the world was still returning!

Kouen fighting at ground zero took his attention. Kouen. In djinn equip and a full body, the man looked glorious as he tore through the threats.

_ Why didn’t you finish assimilating? _

Remembering Kouen’s acceptance, Ja’far realized that he didn’t need to be reborn to be happy. At that moment, all the anxiety of one day losing himself to his household left as the man he had grown to love battled to keep this world.

Giving the army he led new orders, Ja’far plunged into protecting the planet. Fight the destroying angels. Destroy the dungeon towers. Although rusty from years of peace, he wielded his rope darts like he never had before. Restraining and slicing, doing what he could to save as many souls as possible.

An image of his dream of having a family with Sinbad flashed through his mind. He hesitated. And in that hesitation a destroying angel swiped it’s scythe right at his middle. It grazed his stomach and he fell back. Clenching the cut in his shirt, he found the armored scales left by his household were truly resilient.

Perhaps the choice was not so easy to make. Sin or Kouen? No! What he held onto was just a dream. It was a possibility, not something guaranteed. There was no surety on where he would come out in the new world. He might not even find Sinbad there! And if they did not keep the memories from this world, he would not even notice if Sinbad or Kouen were missing from his life. It was better to keep what he could see before him than give it all up to chance.

Renewing his resolution, he entered the fray again.

And then it all stopped. The magic returning the world was temporarily frozen and he heard Sinbad’s voice. It sounded like the High King of the Seven Seas was planning on sacrificing himself to end the conflict. And for a better future, requesting all the vessel users to die for Alibaba to gain their djinns.

_ You idiot! _ Ja’far scolded in his mind.  _ How would losing so many comrades make anyone happy? _

Kouen wouldn’t hear of it. Thankfully, Alibaba had a different plan. The magi system and the metal vessels would be gone...but strangely Ja’far felt like he could live with that. So the fight against returning to the rukh continued. Everyone helped, but there were still many towers they had to take out in a short amount of time as Sinbad held off David.

Things began to seem hopeless. The opposition was never ending. Ja’far’s muscles were growing sore. His head felt heavy. He could not doge every blow, but his scales were ever increasing across his skin with their regenerative powers against the wounds he sustained. It was mentally exhausting, but he kept his wits about him, not allowing himself to be consumed.

But now he was tired. He was weary. He had exerted himself more than he should have. Still, he persevered with everything he had. His body was not used to this much pressure. His vision started to cloud around the edges, blackness creeping in. He knew Kouen was still fighting in the distance. He had to keep going too. He...must...ke-

His consciousness drifted away. He had sustained too many injuries to keep going. His weapons slackened and his body fell. But it did not stay down. Somewhere in the ordeal, he may have recalled a faint conversation with a disembodied voice, allowing him to consecrate his body to his household despite Sinbad’s orders not to.

Ja’far’s body began to morph. Blue, scaly, long and cylindrical...Balalark Sei took over, adopting the form of a giant snake-man. His legs combined into a long body and tail. He kept his arms as they grew taloned claws. A hood shot out from his head and combined down his spine.

Fully assimilated, he shot like lightning across the battlefield. Every stone angel he struck his venomous teeth into, burst into dust. Slashing a tower to shreds, the sight was awesome and terrifying to behold. On and on he flew until he was at the very last standing tower. Baal’s tower.

This was it. Sinbad was doing his part, now Ja’far would do his. With the help of his allies, the final tower fell, ending the magi system once and for all.

_ Farewell… _ the voice of his household bid him.

_ Thank you, _ responded Ja’far’s subconscious as the body fainted.

~*~

Ja’far woke up in a bed. He tried to think back on the last thing he remembered. His very human hand rubbed his face as he sat up. The humidity he felt and the bright sun coming in from the window reminded him of Sindria.  _ Wasn’t I just in Parthevia? _

“Ah, you’re up. That’s good,” a deep voice said next to him.

Ja’far turned to see a tall man with dark green hair and one red earring. He stared at the stranger blankly.

The man explained, “Spartos found you, but we thought it’d be best for you to be here. Not that it’s a great distance now that the world got all jumbled up...” he trailed off as Ja’far blinked. “Eh? You do remember me, don’t you? The metal vessels are gone so we’re no longer assimilated with our households.”

Ja’far tilted his head as he tried to think back further as the implications sank in. It was a long, long time ago when he had seen a boy of a similar appearance before becoming a dragon. But now that boy was a grown up human. “Drakon!” he exclaimed. Then realizing households were gone, he pulled his collar out to look under his shirt, finding his torso to once again be made of flesh.

He took a deep breath. Balalark Sei had been with him for so long. He felt a tinge of loneliness at the loss, it had saved him on multiple occasions. But there was also a feeling of relief that he was completely himself again.

“Sin?” he asked Drakon, who only shook his head. He recalled Sinbad’s voice coming from the palace at the end of the fight.  _ He said he’d be back,  _ Ja’far reassured himself. “What of Kouen?”

“The world now knows he was not executed. But he returned to exile, leaving Kougyoku in charge of Kou.”

“I need my shellphone.”

~*~

The journey to the new location for Rakusho was by far the most strange one he had ever taken. Ja’far got a feel for the after effects of the great battle as he saw high places made low and low places high.

In Kou’s capital, he waited for an audience with the empress. Bowing before Kougyoku, he asked, “I would humbly like to point out that since it is now known that Kouen is alive, your brothers no longer need to be hidden on Samon Island. If his presence in Kou were a problem, I could take him elsewhere.”

Kougyoku flipped her hair behind her. “You are being presumptuous. But Hakuei is already escorting him and Kouha back here. They should arrive this afternoon,” the empress replied, leaning into her fist.

Ja’far’s hands clenched under his sleeves as he mumbled under his breath, “Oh...Hakuei.”

Kougyoku raised her chin from her hand. “Hm? You don’t sound thrilled with her either.” She thought over the situation,  _ Perhaps he could protect my brother from her? _ She nodded to herself before declaring, “Now more than ever, Kou needs to be unified. If he cannot remain in Kou, it would be reassuring for him to be in good company. You may attend our discussion on what he and his brothers will do in this new world.”

~*~

When Kouen entered the room, Ja’far’s heart skipped a beat, but he did well not to let it show on his face. Besides, the last time they talked didn’t exactly end on friendly terms. Hakuei wheeled the former prince into the council room and stationed him beside his brothers while their fates were decided.

She then approached Ja’far and bowed. “Kouen has spoken highly of you.”

Ja’far tried to be polite but could not help a snide comment, “I’m sure you’ve shared your own opinions of me to Sin.”

She sat down next to him and explained, “You’ll have to forgive what seemed to be my actions the past few years. You see, the witch Arba took possession of me the past three years. From when my mother, Gyokuen, died until Aladdin kicked her out by rearranging my composition. You’ll find I’m different than the woman that worked in Parthevia.”

The thought of his misdirected jealousy over the past three years made his head spin.  _ That was really Arba the whole time?! _ “Oh, so this is like we’re meeting for the first time,” Ja’far observed.  _ I’ll have to do my best not to let my feelings towards who was really Arba affect my actions towards the real Hakuei. _ He bowed back to her in a more formal greeting.

The meeting got underway. There was not much opposition for Koumei and Kouha to stay and support Empress Kougyoku, but even if Kouen too willingly supported her, his presence in Kou could ignite dissension again from those that favored him in the past. Otherwise, worn down by his years in exile and forever parted from his metal vessels, the man did not seem to be a threat.

Ja’far offered that as a country that accepts all refugees, Sindria could take him in. Hakuei expressed wanting to watch over and rehabilitate Kouen wherever he ended up. Others in attendance also offered their points of view.

Kouen proposed, “If I may, having been in the center of the battle and not having my rukh affected, I feel I could explain what happened to the other leaders in the world. I could tell them of the importance of uniting as we rebuild. Even if we cannot unify the whole world under Kou, if we can at least put an end to wars...my goal will be complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the household stuffs, since it seemed like Sharrkan could still use his household when he fought Alibaba, I figured Ja’far could still access Balalark Sei while Baal was hanging out in the Sacred Palace with Sin.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will come of this crazy new world?

The meeting dismissed for the leaders to decide the Ren’s fate. Kouen was taken to a room to stay in for the time being. It was obviously crafted quickly among the rubble of ruined buildings, but at least it had the basic furnishing of a bed for him to sleep in. He chose to stay in his chair for the time being.

Not long after Hakuei left him to relax, Ja’far inconspicuously entered the room. Kouen noticed right away. Finally the two of them were alone and had the chance to patch things up between them. Even though Ja’far had rehearsed an explanation, he just stood there, holding back tears.

Ja’far would like to think that if Sinbad hadn’t rewritten everyone’s rukh, that he would have stood up to him, stopped him in his attempts to return the world, despite being powerless to do so. Not thrown away everything they have worked so hard for.

But it wasn’t all the rukh’s fault either; a part of Ja’far wanted to support Sinbad’s vision to the end, even if the High King’s intentions were different from what the populace expected: reduced to raw energy and combined to break through dimensional barriers. Learning that didn’t bother Ja’far since he still would have been of use to Sinbad. Seeing Sinbad’s dream fulfilled was a wish Ja’far had even before the rukh was rewritten. If his hopes had remained untampered, he may have still ended up in a fight with Kouen over the situation.

There was no way he could know for sure which route he would have taken, but what he did know was that he was now standing before the man that accepted every part of him. What Sinbad pitied, Kouen admired. Where Sinbad had overlooked, Kouen embraced.

Right now, with the world in shambles from that great battle for the world, Ja’far needed that embrace. It was him, not Kouen that had spat on what they had. He pulled the keffiyeh off his head and wrung it between his hands, taking a tentative step closer. Kouen’s expectant blank expression towards him did not help.

Finally he mustered up the words: “Kouen...I’m...I’m sorry.”

Ja’far stumbled over and fell onto Kouen’s lap. He buried his head in the other’s chest, muffling his sobs. Kouen tentatively stroked his white hair in response, a soothing effect for both of them.

“Next time, don’t follow someone else so blindly,” said Kouen.

“I couldn’t help it…”

“Stop making excuses,” he snapped. “Even if the council decides to send me to Sindria, I won’t go if you’re just going to blubber the whole time.”

Kouen fisted the white locks and yanked Ja’far’s head back to look at his face. The pale man winced under the hold but managed to open his eyes enough to look at the other. Kouen’s docile look instantly became menacing.

“Now...I think some punishment is in order.” With a gleam in his red eyes, a tongue slipped over his lips in anticipation of what he had planned. His hand released the hair and trailed down the pale neck then snaked under the Sindrian robe, sliding it off the shoulder.

“Please, En. I’ve been so bad to you. Make it right,” begged Ja’far. He had lost Sinbad, he had lost his vessel, he desired to make any amends needed so he wouldn’t lose Kouen too.

The older man fumbled with the younger’s clothes, undoing the shirt buttons with his one functional hand. “You don’t mind if I hurt you?”

“I’m accustomed to pain.”

“What if I tie you up?”

“Please do.”

Kouen’s fingers feathered across the fair skin, testing Ja’far’s sincerity. No defenses were raised against him. Ja’far sat up tall but at ease in his lap. The older one’s thumb rubbed the exposed collar bone before him before leaning in to bite on it hard. The recipient let out a gasp while clenching his shoulders for support.

Kouen worked on that spot and then ventured to other places to mark his reunited lover. Ja’far’s grip loosened and roamed to lace his fingers behind the other’s neck. All the while he moaned in ecstasy to encourage the so-called punishment, occasionally moistening his lips, unable to wait until they could be joined again.

Just as they were getting more comfortable, Hakuei returned saying, “The council has adjourned. They will announce their decision in the morning.”

She did not seem phased at the spectacle before her and Kouen made no motion of stopping. However Ja’far immediately froze.

“L-lady Hakuei! Please excuse us!” Ja’far stammered. He tried to wriggle off of Kouen, but the older man’s arm held his waist tightly to his chest.

“Ah, Hakuei, perfect timing. Tie this mongrel to the bed. You can use the ropes on his arms,” Kouen ordered.

“Now wait just a minute,” Ja’far started to protest.

Hakuei merely giggled as she grabbed the Sindrian, obviously not minding what she found. “Come this way.”

Ja’far still squirmed as Hakuei obeyed her cousin and threw him on the bed. “Lady Hakuei, how can you be okay with this?!”

She smiled as she located the red ropes on his arms and began tying them around the bedpost. “You helped Lord Kouen when I couldn’t. I am truly grateful for that.” She cupped his cheek with a tender hand. “You enjoy being with him like this; there’s no shame in that. And I’m glad to see him happy and not forced for these sorts of things. If you find my presence unnerving, I can leave again after I’m done helping.”

Ja’far’s face flushed the darkest shade of red, wondering what exactly Kouen had been telling her of him and their relationship. Hakuei straightened after finishing the ties and then assisted Kouen to the bed.

The redhead towered over the captive with an evil looking smirk. “Now take your punishment like a big boy.”

~*~

After the ‘torture session’ Kouen laid on top of a content Ja’far’s chest. The Sindrian twisted his wrist out of the chords so he could stroke the red hair.

“Oh En...I love you so much,” he breathed. To think this almost might have not been.

Kouen’s head shifted, rubbing his nose along Ja’far’s abdomen. Ja’far stifled a laugh from the tickling feeling. The closeness there was a new level of sensation that he didn’t have before. He treasured it.

“I miss your scales,” said Kouen.

“I miss your equip. You looked magnificent on the battlefield.”

~*~

The council took all requests under consideration before coming to their conclusion. Their verdict was that Kouen was not currently fit for physical labor to help rebuild Kou so traveling to inform other world leaders about how the world had changed suited his disposition. When finished, he would live out his days in exile so Kou would remain at peace. To Kougyoku’s animosity, Hakuei was allowed to accompany him as he traveled; but her contempt was mitigated by Ja’far being charged with seeing over Kouen’s exile in Sindria.

The two were used to being apart, but that didn’t make it any easier for Ja’far as he returned to the country he helped build to do so again for a third time. He reminded himself that this would be one last, short separation. Once Kouen arrived they would be able to stay together. Nothing would look odd of an impaired deportee and his warden living under the same roof.

He helped design the new house to have everything accessible to Kouen on the first floor. A proud man such as the former prince would find it hard to accept help, so the more he could do for himself the better. Ja’far smiled to himself as he inspected the wider hallways and lower counters, imagining Kouen’s reaction to his thoughtfulness. The new home would be small, but suit their needs just fine.

Their new abode was not the only project he was overseeing, of course. Much of Sindria needed to be rebuilt, but there were also many helpers. His past experience made him an effective supervisor as he saw over the kingdom’s reconstruction. Everyone worked together.

It was only natural that Sinbad would often come to mind as he worked. A tinge of loneliness would hit him and he’d have to remind himself that his King would someday return. He owed it to Sinbad and Sindria to make the kingdom they fostered into the very best it could be. Something the High King of the Seven Seas would be proud of, justifying his sacrifice.

But how to reconcile his relationship with Kouen when that day would come? His feelings that blossomed for the former prince were too strong to simply be shoved aside for his king. His recent reunion with him reminded him of that. Couldn’t there be space enough in his heart for both of them? Not like those two were likely to get along.

If anything, perhaps his relationship with Sinbad would go back to what it used to be? Serving him loyally with a separate love life. Without him pressuring Sinbad romantically, perhaps the king could find a queen. But Sinbad had never picked out a queen before. Well, there was Hakuei...or rather Arba...whatever was going on between those two. Probably secrets of Alma Torran, god-stuff, and all that creating a new world ideology.

Sinbad was a free spirit. Ja’far decided he should not try to hold him back. If Sinbad’s sentiments expressed while the rukh was rewritten were sincere, Ja’far would accept them. But Sinbad would also have to accept this new part of Ja’far that he discovered. The part that was cultivated and grew in his absence.

So he waited for his return.

But day after day Sinbad did not come back.

Months passed and Sinbad never appeared in Sindria.

But Kouen did.

~*~

Sindria was really coming along. King Drakon and Queen Saher did a fine job of leading it too.

_ Sin. I know you will be back someday. _ Ja’far reassured himself again.

After another hard day at work, he walked through the streets to his humble home. If only Sinbad could too see all the happy faces around. They didn’t need a new world to find peace and happiness. It may have taken a great calamity to unite them, but the original dream was finally realized.

Barriers had literally disappeared, did Sinbad foresee that too in the Sacred Palace? Heck, currently Ja’far had two housemates from Kou. He entered his house to find one of them sitting in the front room while reading a scroll. Ja’far went over and kissed him on the forehead.

“How’s the rebuilding going?” Kouen asked, not looking up from his scroll.

“It’s coming along. How was training?”

“Hakuei is showing me no mercy,” he smiled. She was determined to whip him back into shape, and her determination invigorated him.

“Well, I better go start on dinner.” Ja’far crossed in front of him on his way to the kitchen.

At this Kouen finally let go of his reading material. He grabbed Ja’far by the wrist as he walked away. “Isn’t it Hakuei’s night to cook?”

“It’ll prove better for your intestines if I help,” he whispered.

“This is worth it.” Kouen pulled Ja’far onto his lap and kissed his lips.

Lips that often reminded him that he was worth it and appreciated. Not by words per se, but their actions. Warm and savory. It was enough to distract Ja’far from thinking about the later consequences it would bring.

As they continued to make out, their other housemate, Hakuei, returned home, rubbing her slightly protruding belly. She shook her head with a smile as she looked at them. “If you spend all your time lounging around like this, you’ll never be able to take out a rampaging unicorn, Lord Kouen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice Kouen didn’t appear in the last chapter of Magi??? We saw Kouha back in Kou, but no sign of Kouen!?
> 
> Well, there at least was an extra paper of the characters saying what they wanted to do in the new world. This ending should comply with Ja’far’s, Kouen’s, and Hakuei’s wishes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading to the end! {now on to, dif POVs, post-canon sequel (when Sin does come back), and AUs}


End file.
